


Youtube Rewind

by Azazel_Lily



Series: Way Back When [1]
Category: Youtubers, directioners
Genre: Dicasp, Gen, Jacksgap - Freeform, Marcusbutler, Multi, Pointlessblog, Sam - Freeform, Thatcherjoe, Troye, Tyler Oakley - Freeform, Unknown female characters, Unknown male characters, Zoella, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel_Lily/pseuds/Azazel_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder what Zoe,Marcus,Alfie and the gang were up to back in high school?It's a "youtube rewind!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People Places and Things

Squashed in the backseat of a cheap minivan between a mountain of suitcases and rolls of sleeping bags there was Troye Mellet typing nonsense into his computer screen-or at least tried to.The car surged down the highway tossing the luggage and Troye all over the back.He'd be covered in bruises by the time the trip would be over,his arms already felt like jell-o supporting the weight of Zoe's carry-on,'what was in there rocks?!' he thought as the car started forward down the road.They were supposed to be meeting Alfie at the airport for a camping trip in Sticky Forest known for it's pine trees and 'sticky' dirt.Troye wandered how in the hell was Alfie to fit in, there was barely space for him to breathe let alone another person,so in stroke of bravery he asked Marcus.  
"You're small enough."he said eyes glued to the road couldn't have another Disneyland disaster.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"asked Troye.  
"You know what it means."he tore his eyes away from the road for a moment.  
"I could use some clarification."  
"I don't want to hurt your feelings."  
"Too late."  
Zoe took out an earphone to add her own two cents."No offense Troye but you are kind of small it only makes sense."  
"You're smaller than me what's that supposed to mean?"  
"Shut up or i'm stopping the car."  
"You're not driving."he raised his voice just a little.  
"That's it!"she threw a handfull of potatoe chips in his direction.  
"Stop it,this is a rental whoever throws it cleans it."Marcus said a vein in his neck throbbed.  
"Whatever."Zoe replaced the earphone.  
"Sorry."said Troye.  
He always got so serious when he drove since last august anyway, as soon as he got behind the wheel it was a complete character reversal.Troye liked this Marcus alot better than the one that crashed his first car into a lake.He gazed out the window at the sun low in the sky thinking of his mother back at home with a bottle of hennesy and judge judy,he wondered if she would be alright.The thought left him digging in his pocket for his cellphone he stopped short of dialing as the car came to an abrupt halt.  
"What gives?"asked Troye rubbing the back of his neck.  
"We're here!"Zoe cheered  
"Way to stick the landing Marcus."  
"Like you could do a better job."he pulled up outside the airport then hopped out of the car scanning the crowd for a 6'1 brown haired 16 year old.  
Troye saw this as his chance to get some blood flowing into his arms.He closed the laptop then slid out of his prison onto the sidewalk to stretch.It was like your first day of freedom after summer his joy was cut short by the appearance of a tall boy in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.  
"Miss me?"said Alfie Deyes in a heavy new york accent forced obviously.  
"Oh brother."said Troye as he was enveloped in the middle of a group hug between Marcus and Alfie he could barely breathe inbetween those two."Uh,guys breaking me in half here."  
"I'm just so happy to see you guys,how long has it been?"Alfie said after another hug from Zoe.  
"Two days."said Troye nonchalant.  
"Still i'm really happy to see you guys!"he flashed a gigantic smile."Where's Joe?"  
"Long story."said Zoe slinging her arm around Alfie.


	2. Secrets of a teen dumbass

17 year old Joe Sugg stood at the edge of the side walk alongside three others with cigarettes and bad teeth.He looked from them to his bare legs back to them.He thought about how stupid he must look in his sisters bra and granny pannies.  
"All you have to do is knock on the door."said a mini Johnny Depp.  
He nodded then breathed in deep and with a shaking foot stepped out into the street staggering in four inch heels he kept an eye on the traffic and slowly made his way to the other side of the street.He'd forgotten to watch his feet and ended up a second later flat on his face holding his ankle.Blood dripped from a cut just above the shoe he stared at it wondering if the crimson liquid was his or not.He placed a shivering finger to the wound and screamed crying like an infant the boys scattered leaving Joe all by himself bleeding and teary eyed.He attracted the attention of his mother driving around looking for him with Zoe in the passenger seat they slowed, staring at the spectacle.It only took a moment for Zoe to burst out laughing Joe turned bright red.  
"Joeseph Sugg,what in the world have you gotten yourself into?"his mother asked as she walked over to him with a fleece sweater."It's the middle of winter you fool."  
"I know that...is my ankle broken?"he asked.  
"Most likely,in any case we'll deal with that and your choice of clothing after l take you to the doctor."  
'Crap she noticed.'he thought as Zoe helped drag him into the backseat of their car.They'd never stop laughing about that he sighed as the door to his life (and the car) closed.


	3. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs back on the road to Sticky Forest

Zoe scrolled through her ipod for a song fit for a mood as dreary as the air hanging over the four of them.She glanced over at Marcus who seemed frozen as he glared out the windshield then back at Troye squeezed in the back seat beside Alfie who just stared at his hands.Where was all the excitement from three minutes ago?She settled on Evanessece My Imortal. "When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears..."she hummed along waiting for someone to join, anything...no one said a word what was the point of a road trip if all they'd do was stare out the window?  
"Why's everyone so quiet it's exasperating!"she yelled turned the volume down on her ipod.  
"l can't breathe."Troye said.  
"Would you rather ride in the trunk again?"  
"Yes."  
Zoe rolled her eyes."What about you Alfred?"  
"I don't know mood swings."  
"That's not weird at all.So Marky butt-butt what's got you looking so ser-"  
"Quiet down Zoe i'm driving."the vein on his neck popped again.  
"Calm down mate it was a simple question."said Alfie he looked over at Zoe quickly hopping Marcus hadn't hurt her feelings if he had though it wouldn't be awful that give him a chance to swoop in and save the day then maybe Zoe might like him more than Marcus...probably not.  
"I'm a bit nervous about driving for so long, i'm still not over last august everyone wants to move on but...l can't."he kept his eyes on the road but the everyone saw the tears welling up in his eyes.  
Nobody forgot about Sam or last august but they made it a point never to speak of it especially Troye and Marcus.  
Zoe held a firm hand to his back rubbing in circles she kept quiet focused on her keyboard patterned skirt saying only,"lt's okay Marky butt-butt."  
Troye giggled lightly then to lighten the mood said."Y'know this seat isn't so bad anymore."  
"Speaking of which l thought we were picking up Caspar,"said Alfie dumfounded.  
"We were,he got into a little trouble while you were gone."said Zoe.  
"What kind of trouble could Caspar Lee get himsel into?"


	4. Caspar Lee and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of trouble could Caspar Lee get himself into?

His first day back in london Caspar had planned for a relaxing day with Jack and Finn Harries making a few videos sleeping...definitly sleeping.He rang the doorbell of the Harries household at around ten his arms hanging at his sides from the weight of the carry-on.Finn answered squinting.He must've just woken up, Caspar thought with an energetic wave.  
"Hey!"he still wasn't aware it was no longer five o'clock.  
"Caspar,what're you doing here so early?"Finn asked yawning.  
"It's not that early...is it?"  
"Ten a.m on a saturday, Jack isn't even out of bed yet."  
"So then...maybe l should leave."  
"Shut-up and get in here."he pulled Caspar in by his oversized jacket closing the door behind them.  
The pair hopped up the staircase, Caspar leaving his bags at the door followed Finn to the kitchen.They sat opposite each other with a ginger biscuit and milk, Finn had set out for himself and Jack whenever he decided to wake up.Caspar hadn't realized how hungry he was until he found himself on his fifth biscuit.  
"Hungry much?"asked Jack appearing behind Finn with a biscuit of his own, when'd he have time to do that?  
"Feverish.Good morning."said Caspar.  
"Hardly your excessive chatter woke me up."  
"l barely said two words."  
"Exactly,besides Finn decided we stay up all night and make a perfect video."  
"On the contrary this was your fault because you forgot how to use the freaking on button."said Finn.  
"He's a liar,it's pathological."Jack whispered to Caspar.  
"Shut-up."  
"No."  
"Be a good little brother."he said with a wink.  
"On that note i'll leave you,nice seeing you here Caspar."Jack waved bye then with another biscuit walked up the staircase throwing his hands about.  
Caspar shook his head then looked over at Finn staring at the back of his hand.Sometimes it made Caspar think why had this set of twins turned into such weirdos yet Jim and John were their polar opposites, he also wandered why he liked the Harries twins so much more.He found himself so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Finn stabbing his palm with a butter knife. "Ow,you tyrant!"he craddled the hand glaring at Finn.  
"I had someting to say,anyhow what do ya say we go clubbing?"  
"Me?"  
"No the other Caspar Lee."  
"I'm starting to feel the effects of jet lag that's the last thing l need right now,l came here to chill nothing else."  
"I've been chilling in this house for three days please it'd make my,''he paused searching for the right word,"week pretty please Caspar."  
"No way."  
(Four hours later)  
"You made a commitment Caspar there's no backing out now."said Finn pulling Caspar in the direction of Mayan, the only 'club' open at 2 p.m. on a saturday.  
He held onto a light pole."I'm tired please Finn."  
"No you agreed to come now come."  
"That's what she said."Jack interjected.Both Finn and Caspar glared at him."I'll just wait in there."he pointed in the other direction backing away slowly.  
This distracted Caspar long enough for Finn to pull him away, they landed on their backs in a puddle of yellow.Immeadiatly they jumped up rubbing the liquid off of their clothes, this attracted the attention of a police cruiser passing by on a mundane round.  
"Good evening boys."  
"Sir before you say anything-"Caspar began.  
"Smells like alcohol, you been drinkin'?"  
"No sir it's actually um...uh..."  
"Sure it is."  
...................................................... The bars slammed shut on Caspar and Finn they cried a little bit as the sheriff locked the gate.

"I don't belong here,"Caspar wailed.


	5. Breaking Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What good could stopping at a rest stop do for everyone?

The car came to a halt outside their first rest stop in Gettysburg,PA.Alfie didn't hesitate to take out his cellphone and document the entire 'adventure' he and Troye stopped at the vending machine to get everyone some snacks.With seven dollars they bought four orange sodas,potatoe chips(Zoe's favorite)and three snicker bars pocketing a dollar each.Alfie dumped all the snacks on Troye and started the video.  
"Alright Troye Mellete we've been driving for an hour how does it feel."asked Alfie from the other end of the camera.  
"Terrible l sit next to some sweaty guy that smells and talks to much."  
"That's not funny."  
"l thought it was pretty funny."  
"Where are we headed."  
"Sticky Forest..."  
Alfie started to pay less attention to Troye and more to Marcus and Zoe liplocked standing beside the water fountain the camera veered slightly to the left.Alfie watched as Marcus slid his hands up and down her back his envy grew as Zoe felt her way through a mess of blonde hair.He wished it was him instead or at least not his best friend since 6th grade, he couldn't help the anger growing in the pit of his stomach.  
"Hello...Alf...Alfie!"said Troye plucking Alfie's forehead.  
"Ow geez Troye."he punched him in the arm lightly.  
Troye being as small as he was fell off his balance into the parking lot, just as a gigantic toyata came barreling down the street.He stared up at the hood of the car frozen.Alfie tried pulling him up but it was to late.He was already in the arms of another man up on the sidewalk.  
Troye suddenly realized what could've happened and started shaking.  
"Zoe, Marcus!"Alfie yelled with what little voice he had.  
They ran over to the scene Troye sitting on the sidewalk beside some guy Alfie looking down at them with huge eyes and the crowd surronding them.They pushed through to the spectacle.  
"Tr-Troy are you alright?"  
"...i'm not dead...i'm not dead..."he repeated looking at his hands the shakes suddenly stopped."I'm not dead!"  
"Yeah we know doofus."said Marcus stooping beside him with a firm grip to the shoulder."But what happened?"  
"Um,l was kidding around with Alfie and next thing y'know i'm on my back in the road and then...you...you saved me."he pointed to the man sitting beside him.  
"Tyler...Tyler Oakley."he shook Troye's limp hand then helped him to his feet."Thank you's are in order."  
"Th-th-thank you Mr-Tyler...thank you Tyler."  
"You're welcome."  
Zoe enveloped Tyler and Troye in a group hug squeezing extra tight on Troye.She pulled back and thumped Troye in the forehead."Don't scare me like that."  
"I promise."  
Alfie stepped back onto the curb then speed walked to the car and finding it stuffed himself in the back seat.He pounded his fists against his forehead wondering how could he let that happen, Troye almost died because of him.  
"It's not your fault."said Marcus as he piled in the front seat.  
"l wish l could hear Troye say that."  
He sighed then squished himself into all the luggage as Zoe and Troye stepped in.  
"Listen Alf, i'm okay calm down."  
"Yeah it's nobody's fault just a freak accident."Zoe said.  
"I can relate y'know, at least Troye's gonna be alright."said Marcus.  
"Yeah l guess...sorry times a million Troye."said Alfie forcing himself to meet his eyes.  
"It's all good i'm fine."he started to wonder would he be?


	6. Mr.Problematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tyler Oakley

Sitting on the front porch of his mother's house with a head burried in his knees was 19 year old Tyler Oakley sobbing quietly.Dried vomit crusted at his lips but that was the least of his worries.He tried not to think, not to feel hoping the tears would stop flowing but nothing helped the tears came harder and the noises he made were pathetic.The question burning in his mind...'why'.He just wanted to know why had his father wanted hurt somebody as nice as his mother what was she doing wrong or was it that staying home 24/7 to take his bull wasn't enough.Tyler punched the ground it burned of course but he barely cared, his knuckles started to bleed like his mom had only five minutes earlier only for her it was much worse scrapes and bruises all over her hands, her face.Why would anyone ever want to hurt her like that she didn't deserve it nobody deserves to be mercillessly beaten because they dropped a beer bottle.He needed to get away, back to somewhere simple, back to basics.But how could he leave his mother at a time like that.She needed him the most.But...he couldn't do it he wouldn't, not for all the money in the world.  
He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Alex quickly."Hello?"he answered on the first ring.  
"Hey,it's Tyler."he couldn't help the sound coming from his throat.  
"Are you alright."  
"No,l need you to come over and stay with my mom for a few days."  
"Yeah,why."  
"Long story.I'm gettin' outta town see ya when l see ya."  
"Ty-"  
He ended the conversation.Took his keys off their holding place in his belt loop and got in the car.He had a mind to visit his grandma she'd be happy to see him why not he thought.The car started he took a moment to clean his eyes then yelled.  
"Road trip!"as he pulled off.


	7. Halfway There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another hour to sticky forest,will Troye make it?

Alfie's head drooped on Troye's shoulder he snored softly in Troye's ear.Zoe had fallen asleep over an hour ago sagging in her chair.The sky started to darken so Marcus the only one left awake turned on the headlights.He yawned then checked the mirror to see if Troye was still awake he wasn't as expected.He sat still as stone staring forward, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy his arms went weak.  
"Stay awake...stay awake,"he repeated then had a sip of redbull to wake himself up.It was enough for the time being to keep his eyes on the road.  
Meanwhile as Troye slept his dreams were plagued with images of guts and blood grinded up under the wheels of some old guys SUV the pictures flash through his mind on replay until finally it pushed him into reality the car packed with duffel bags and suitcases Alfie leaning on his shoulder,Zoe looked back at him with worry in her blue eyes.  
"Troye?"she squeezed his knee."You're not dead."  
"...yeah..."he replied his stomach turned in knots he felt sick."Pull over,now."  
"Why."asked Marcus.  
"Just do it,he's about to be sick."said Zoe.  
The car turned onto the shoulder as soon as it stopped Troye bounded over to rail and blew chunks into the water far below, he fell to the icy ground shivering without a sweater.  
Alfie rushed over to him with Zoe close behind they kneeled before him offering a wad of hand towels.  
"What happened."Alfie asked hopping it wasn't his fault.  
"Bad dream."  
"About your accident?"  
He nodded and felt sick all over again.  
"We're gonna be here no matter what Troye you'll be okay."Zoe said.  
"I know...i'm still scared."  
Marcus thought to go help out but he was probably better off in the car.He noticed a group of about three boys walking down the highway he squinted trying to make out the figures."Guys...Zoe,Alfie...who're they?"  
Zoe looked over her shoulder at the boys her jaw dropped."What're they doing out here?"  
"We should go like...now."Marcus said as they came closer.  
"Agreed."Troye stood moving back to the car his hand was on the handle ready to pull when the group was upon them.  
"If it isn't geek squad."said a tall boy with a mess of dark curly hair.


	8. Jail Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and Finn are in a pickle will Jack save the day?

"Nobody knows."Finn Harries said his voice low."all the trouble l been through."he blew into his harmonica.  
Caspar rolled his eyes and turned to face the jail cell beside him it wasn't empty but he'd much rather stare at the back of some old guys head than Finn sitting on the floor in his pathetic hovel.  
"C'mon Caspar you know this one.We're goin' down down in an earlier round and sugar we're goin' down-"  
"Finn!"  
"swingin'."he whispered.  
Caspar sighed loudly then turned to face the ceiling his stomach grumbled so loud it had an echo.  
"Cas...Caspar."said Finn.  
Caspar could barely stand to be in the same room as him all because of Finn he missed out on his relaxing first day back,and not being arrested.He was so angry he didn't hear Jack speaking to the sheriff in hushed tones.Not until Finn pinched his cheek.  
"Stop it."he said slapping the hand away.  
"Jack's here he could be bailing us out."  
"No way.Jack...Jack."Caspar whispered through the bars.  
"What?"he replied voice shrill.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Trying to get you out of here."  
"Awesome!"he was suddenly up on his toes at the gate getting anxious or at least he was until Jack walked in his head low the sheriff opened the gate for just a moment to allow him in.Caspar barely wanted to ask."What're you in for?"  
"Parking tickets."he stuck his face through the bars yelling."I was not mirandized,l have rights!"  
"Shut-up."said a deputy with a tire belly.  
"I get one phone call!"  
"Give it a rest Jack."Finn said and handed over his harmonica."Play a song."  
"This might be the best idea you've had thus far Finny."  
Caspar started banging on the cage crying almost as he begged for a change of cell, anything would be better than sitting with the blues brothers.  
With a sly smile tire belly agreed, he was taken to a cell at the end of the line with only one guy sitting inside, Caspar immeadiatly recognized him.  
"Jim?"


	9. Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who

Marcus' breath came out heavy as he looked over at Troye under the shadow of Harry Styles.Zoe sat frozen squeezing Alfie's hand which he enjoyed every second of.Troye could barely breathe looking over at Harry and the two behind him.  
Harry bored of all the quiet pushed Troye onto the car, then pulling him forward by his shirt collar whispered."What do we have here?"  
"A couple of pansies l believe Harry."said Zayn Malik as he grabbed hold of Zoe tearing her away from Alfie.  
His body suddenly belonged to him Alfie started to stand but Louis Tomlinson the eldest of the group shot him a cold look.  
"Get off me-"she tried to fight her way out of his grasp.  
"Calm down or I might have to hurt you."  
Marcus before he knew it was on his toes in the middle of everything."How about you let go of her."  
Alfie with a quick shot of bravery crawled over to Troye then speaking to Harry said."Just leave us alone."  
"Make me."Harry stepped up to him with a smile that would make somebody wanna snap his neck.  
Alfie started to feel weak but stood firm."Back off."  
"Like l said...make me."he pushed Alfie onto the ground leaving Troye with a decision, flee or help his friends luckily he didn't have to make it, as Louis walked over with a lit cigarette.Troye wandered why he had it Louis didn't smoke his question was answered when Louis stabbed him in the arm with it.  
"Ow!"he screamed while Louis placed more burns on his arms.  
"Troye!"yelled Marcus.  
"Hey,what about your girlfriend."said Zayn nearing the rail with Zoe still at his side.  
"You don't have the guts."  
"Sure l don't."he leaned over the ledge, Zoe halfway over.  
She started to scream but was cut of by Zayn's hand.  
"Stop it already she's scared you acomplished that now let her go."  
"What fun is that?"  
Alfie wanted to help wanted to throw Harry off himself and save the day but he couldn't his body was again frozen with fear.  
"Scared?"asked Harry balling his fist.  
"Not of you."  
"You should be."he started punching madly at Alfie's face.  
Nobody seemed to notice, Troye was to busy trying to push Louis away, Marcus had his hands full of Zayn.So he just laid there in a ball trying to shut out the pain.  
"Why her anybody here except Troye would be glad to take her place why Zoe"he said honestly.  
"Don't worry about it."Zayn started to lick her ear.  
She squealed and focused on the problem at hand 'I'm hanging off a rail' she repeated and shut her teary eyes.  
Marcus had enough he tackled Zayn in a blind rage, they both fell to the ground.He reached for Zoe but she was gone.  
Their mouths dropped where was Zoe?Zayn came to his senses and snaked away with Louis and Harry. Marcus,Troye and Alfie were all to stunned to care, about the burn marks,the bruises, a car pulling off in an obvious hurry they only wanted to know where was Zoe?  
"Guys...a little help."


	10. Grandma's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Tyler see on his way to grannys

As he'd previously assumed the trip down to his grandmas would be tiring an hour left on the drive, six hours one break Tyler was beginning to go stir crazy he was alone in a cramped space stuck in that rigid position for the next hour of his life, what a pitiful waste of time he thought as his cellphone buzzed with a call from Korey one his closest friends he took a quick peak around at the traffic then seeing it was favorably low picked up saying,"Helloooo!"in an extra happy voice.  
"What's this you're leaving me?"said Korey obviously angered.  
"Yeah,just a little family trouble had to get out of there."  
"Um elaborate!"  
"Nope i'm gonna be drama free today.How is your saturday shaping up."  
"I thought it was sunday."  
"Either way."  
"Good actually had some friends over got slightly drunk and missed you."  
"It'll only be a few days lighten up."  
"I hate when you're right.Call me when you get to..."  
"My grandmas."  
"Exactly byeeeeee."  
"Bye girl."  
He really liked talking to Korey it was like garbage day for bad vibes he could always count on Korey to just listen and shut-up.That reminded him of Troye for some reason the bony thing he found almost mauled by a toyota.It must've been fate that but him there, how else could a guy like that end up in his lap... literally.The circumstances weren't ideal but he was elated that he got to meet Troye, touch him the thought gave him tingles, like a fourteen year old girl.But he did have one discrepency, the age difference.Troye was practically old enough to be his son by the looks of it, now maybe that was an exaggeration.He tried to reason with himself,this took his eyes off the road just long enough to have the car veering out of the lane, his arms quickly jerked the wheel in the other direction.'Troye's bad luck with cars must be contageous' he refoucused on getting to Grandma's


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones starting (trying to) calm down.Tensions rise why?

The car remained silent as it had for almost an hour.Zoe didn't want to speak she was just happy to be alive wrapped up in Marcus' jacket thinking about how brave he was with the whole situation but she couldn't forget about Alfie and Troye in the backseat with band-aids criss crossed all over them especially Alfie, she never noticed Harry was so strong or that Alfie was so weak.There was something attractive about that.  
Marcus on the other hand couldn't help but start going insane with what-ifs he felt so stupid for not getting to Zayn sooner or...anything so that just maybe Zoe wouldn't have to live with the memory all her life like he was left with the memory of his parents...where ever they were.He didn't like all the quiet who knew what everyone else was thinking at that point it wasn't safe for anyone to be alone with their thoughts that included himself, but he just couldn't think of anything to say.Alfie had a few choice words up his sleeve.

"Great start to our trip.l mean really we deal with those guys 24/5 and we can't even get a freaking weekend l bet they're just so proud of themselves."  
"It's not that big a deal Alfie."said Zoe snuggling into her chair.  
"Like hell!Louis burnt Troye with a cigarette how's he supposed to explain that.Zayn almost freaking killed you Zoe."  
"I know that-"  
"I'm tired of getting my ass kicked by them and i'm sure i'm not the only one."  


"You're not but what do you suppose we do Alfie."said Marcus taking intrest in the topic.  
"Fight back."  
Troye tired of being silent joined in."How?"  
"I don't know get stronger than them."  
"Again how?"  
"I don't have all the answers alright."  
"As usual."Marcus muttered hoping no one would hear...Alfie did.  
"What was that?"  
"You obviously heard me."  
"Just wondering if you had the balls to repeat that,guess not."  
"You're a frickin' pansy all bark no bite."  
"At least i'm trying."he raised his voice.  
"Barely."Marcus went even higher.  
Troye sat quiet wanting the argument to be over finally.  
"Zayn almost murdered Zoe and he barely had anything to say about it."  
"So what."  
"That's okay by you."  
"Maybe it is-"  
Zoe cut in."Shut-up the both of you the last thing we need is to start this trip with everybody angry, i'm alright we're all still here a little worse for the ware but alive Alfie's right we need to do something but whatever it is we talk about it later as a group!This conversation is now over got it?!"  
They nodded even Troye who'd hardly said a word.  
Zoe satisfied with herself sat back in her seat the car remained quiet until Marcus slowed outside Windsor Mill camping trail.


	12. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's broken his leg now what has mom got to say

Joe sat beside his mother in the hospitol waiting room wearing instead of women's clothing,his own choice of plain t-shirt and black jeans.His foot was throbbing to a point were it was painful to even breathe in that direction.He wanted to go home and dig his head in the sheets,pretend like all this was just a bad dream.His mother was already tired of sitting there,her son was bleeding on the floor didn't they deserve some damn respect she crossed her arms mood darkening. After what felt like an eternity the nurse finally called them over Joe hopped leaning on his mother for support.  
"What's the problem here?"she asked ignoring the elephant in the room.  
Joe's mother gave her a dubious look.  
"I may have broken my ankle or something it really hurts."said Joe.  
"Did you try putting ice on it."  
"No."  
"Why don't you do that and comeback tomorrow."  
"Excuse me."his mother said getting that crazed look in her eye.  
"You heard me clear enough ma'am."  
"I have been sitting out there for over three hours and that's all you have to say i'm sorry but that's not gonna cut it."  
"It's only protocal ma'am."  
"My ass, somebody better get to fixing my son or i'll have to go about making complaints."  
"Was that a threat ma'am?"  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Paging Dr.Sampson."said the receptionist pressing a green button on her switchboard.  
"Thank you."  
Joe was surprised at how easily that went but he was barely calm since he could remember one of the most frightening experiences he had was the doctor's office and every year it got worse as he delayed the visit but the fear was a bit strange, or so he thought until he saw Dr.Sampson walking over with a stethescope around his neck and and a bag of red liquid.  
"Mom, what's that in his hands?"  
"Blood."  
"Oh."his legs gave out and a second later he was lying on the floor surrounded by singing birds.


	13. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there

Marcus was tired of driving,Zoe was tired of sitting in the car,Troye's circulation had been cut off and Alfie just looked out the window at something far away.Talking was obviously not an option so Marcus still pretending to be angry with Alfie kept his attention strickly on the road though it wasn't long before Strickland Regional Park was only a mile up ahead and Zoe was off chattering to anyone who'd listen about how much of an experience this would be.Marcus had an earfull of that friday after he told her about the roadtrip idea what was so exiciting about sleeping on the ground in the dead of winter when there was a perfectly good bed only 60 miles away.Who even suggested they go camping...oh yeah.  
"-i'm so excited!"Zoe said then turned back to Alfie and Troye who appeared to be in a world of their own."Are you excited Troye?"  
"Not really l mean i'll be glad to feel my legs but as far as camping hell no."  
"You agreed to come of your own free will."  
"What kinda jerk would l look like saying no."  
"A gigantic one but still it was your choice."  
"This car smells like an ash tray."said Alfie looking away from the window finally.  
"Thanks."The smell obviously came from Troye still pouring capfulls of water onto his forearm.  
"Sorry."  
Marcus suddenly slowed and finally stopped when the he saw a gate with a banner hanging overtop that read.'Welcome campers to Strickland Regional Park.'  
Zoe squealed in anticipation as she squeezed Marcus' shoulder.  
lt was still a mystery why she was so excited to spend two whole days experiencing nature like there wasn't a national geographic channel.  
"Hello campers,l see you packed light."Zoe laughed even though it wasn't the least bit funny."Can l see some ID?"  
Systematically they dug in their pockets for faked identification(except Zoe) then passed them to the Ranger.He gave the cards a quick once over and passed them back.  
Troye held his breathe hoping for a miracle.  
"Have a safe trip."he nodded and passed them through.  
Marcus let out his breathe."Alright we're in."  
"I can't wait."Zoe pressed her face to the glass she couldn't hold still.


	14. Is There Light at the End of the Tunnel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will somebody finally save the day?

Caspar stared down at Jim in disbelief he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"What're you doing here?"his voice came out short like the sight wasn't actually there at all.  
"I don't wanna talk about it."Jim said quietly.  
"Sure..."  
Questions flooded his mind about why the heck was a goody two shoes like Jim Chapman doing in jail?He started to wonder how much he actually knew Jim maybe there was a darkside behind those brown eyes of his.  
Meanwhile Jack and Finn were busy fighting over the harmonica when John Chapman walked in he looked at the twins then back at Caspar and Jim shook his head then turned to the officer who'd had his fill of donuts for a lifetime.  
"Sir l need to bail out my brother."he said and felt horrible for leaving Caspar and the twins all by themselves he just couldn't think of anything that'd help.  
"Who's you're bro-oooh.?"he looked from John to Jim then back to John."Twins huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"How'd l get two sets of ya in the same night."  
"What about twins."said Jack disinterested in the harmonica.When he'd finally realized John was there he ran to the bars."John!Care to help a mate."  
"You know these people?"asked the officer narrowing his eyes.  
John didn't know what to say he couldn't say no right infront of them but he didn't want to find out why tire belly was giving him that look.  
Caspar prayed beyond desparation that he could get out go back home spend his night(what was left of it)under his blankets.  
"Nooo..."John said.  
"Yeah he does, we went out in his dads car a while back, l know his brother."Jack clearly had no idea what he was getting into.  
"Mr.Chapman?Son of Arthur Chapman?"  
John sighed and walked over to the last cell waiting for the officer to get his keys.  
Everyone else whimpered as tire belly slammed the gate shut and John disappeared in a cloud of I wish I hadn't done that.It was true, he remembered vandalizing that police car with Jack and Finn he cursed his stupidity.  
Caspar after another let down gave up finally on his dream of relaxing at all that day.


	15. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day out in sticky forest did anyone bring a manual.

It was a unanimous desicion to sleep in the car after Troye and Zoe had to quick run around the camp grounds leaving Alfie and Marcus alone that went well.  
Day one:

Alfie as usual was last getting up Troye and Marcus were already out on the trail Zoe was busied unpacking the suitcases.Alfie laid cramped under the backseat partly because his neck was sore and partly he didn't like to be alone with Zoe there were to many things that could happen she was Marcus' girlfriend after all not his he already felt awful for having a crush on her.If she was ever to leave Marcus he wanted it to be free will.His neck though couldn't take much more of the floor.Slowly he rolled out of the car and walked around to find Zoe she hadn't seemed to notice him.Which he figured was a good thing,he took that split second to calm his heartbeat.  
Zoe feeling eyes on her back turned to find Alfie beside her staring at the ground she shrieked and fell onto the grass.Alfie held out his hand to pull her up.  
"Thanks for scaring me half to death."  
"You're welcome.Why're you all by yourself?"  
"The boys went off in search of food, vending machine."  
"So that's where they went.What're you doing?"  
"About to clean up."  
"There aren't any showers."  
"I know that,but there is a lake a little ways up."  
Alfie thought somebody up in heaven must've pulled his number.  
"Don't get any ideas."  
"Too late."  
She assumed he was kidding."I'm not telling you where it is anyway."  
"Is Marcus coming?"  
"No way showers are a personal thing."  
"Have you two...done anything yet?"  
"Alfie that's personal!"she started her tirade as Troye and Marcus showed up with empty chip bags hidden behind their backs.  
Alfie wondered where the vending machine was he felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.  
Marcus slung an arm around Troye the other around Alfie."Look who's awake?"  
"I can't move my neck."  
"Not my problem,anybody else hungry?"  
"Starving."said Zoe as she pulled out the last suitcase.  
"I second that."Troye added.  
"Third."said Alfie.  
"Then it's setteled, we hunt!"Marcus plastered on a grin as everyone else groaned."And if that doesn't work we starve!"  
"You're a tyrant Marky butt butt."Zoe said as she kissed his cheek and trotted off.  
"Where're you going,we have to hunt for our food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized Zalfie is real what does that mean for Zarcus


	16. Knock,knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's finally made it to his grandma's

One more turn and he'd he at her door step away from all the people his parents.Serenity but first he took a pit stop right outside Strickland Park for...y'know.There was a feeling of familiarity from the grass the smell of tree sap he wondered if he'd been there before then just shook it off and started back over to his truck promising to return later.Less than five minutes later he was on Mary Oakley's doorstep ringing the bell.For a woman in her seventies she moved well like there wasn't seventy years of ware on her bones one look at Tyler and she was almost crying seeing him all grown up.  
"Hey grandma."  
His voice was so different everything about him was different."How long does it take to pay your grandma a visit!"  
"Eight hours."Tyler said with a laugh.  
Mary pulled him in for a hug tugging on his hair that was currently brown for some reason."So,how are you?"she stepped aside to allow him through.  
"What you see is what you get,l love what you've done with the place by the way."he was referring to the china cabinet and the carpert that had disney princesses running rampant.  
"Clara,l don't know what mess she's done to my house now."  
"Is she here?"  
"Upstairs lover-boy."  
Tyler was gay that wasn't a secret but he always had a sweet spot for Clara Gram some foster child that was technically his cousin...technically.  
"Really l have to say hi!"  
"She's sleeping."  
"Please i'll be quick."  
"..go on."  
He hurried up the stairs his feet making the staircase creak.In the back room curled up on a pillow was an eight year old in cinderella slippers and snow white pajama bottoms.He smiled mezmorized by the grin that'd found it's way onto her face.He kneeled to give her a light kiss on the cheek then tip-toed out closing the door behind him.Mary waited in the kitchen with coffee and star shaped sugar cookies.  
"Why're you here,people don't just stop by for nothing?"  
"A little trouble back at home."  
"What kindof trouble?"  
He had no idea how to explain the situation to her so instead he sipped on his milk not saying a word.


	17. Ahh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's a surprise)

Zoe checked over her shoulder after every step making sure no one had followed her.Once down to the lake she walked around a few times just to be sure no one was around then with a bit of trepidation slid out of her t-shirt still catious for eyes on her back even the sound of a pine cone dropping made her jump she forced her nerves to quiet themselves and after pushing off the rest of her clothes she stepped into Lake Durham named after Alice Durham the ten year old that drowned only 5 years ago.If the boys ever found out about that Zoe had no doubt they would come up with dozens of cheezy ghost stories just to scare her(they would of course succeed),but they didn't know and that made her smile a little, usually as the only girl in their little group she was left out now she was the one with the secret.The thought of someone drowning though wasn't such a happy one that was almost her last night,she shivered thinking of it.Then she remembered Troye with a similar experience and burn marks from Louis he was definitly worse off,she had a memory he had marks to prove it.She waded to the shallow end just to be sure that there wasn't a Zoe eating monster out there and resumed brooding while also scrubbing her arm pits.She wondered about Zayn if he was actually going to kill her but failed to come up with an answer she barely knew him after all, he never said two words to her directly in all the time they'd know eachother but he'd been bullying Marcus since the seventh grade, Marcus knew exactly what Zayn was capable of seeing him with her probably made his heart stop. But what could she have done even though she was older there was something about those dark eyes that made her freeze up probably Marcus too, she shook it off turned her attention to the task at hand.  
Alfie had the dumbest smile on his face.He sat on a tree branch looking down at Zoe pretending to hunt while Troye picked up blackberries (at least he thought they were blackberries) below and Marcus...who knows.His view wasn't ideal but it did the job he could stare at her for hours looking at that cute little body of hers he bit his lip to keep his breathing slow,for some reason he knew letting it out would be an awful idea.  
Troye filled his shopping bag with 'blackberries' and stepped back to admire his handiwork then rubbing sweat off his forehead decided to go check on Alfie to see what was taking him so long.With a little trouble he manuevered around the branches to the top where Alfie sat staring down at the river.Troye followed his gaze to Zoe down below splashing around in a splarkly lake.He averted his eyes and slapped Alfie on the back of his head almost making him lose his balance.  
"Jesus,Troye!"  
"What're you doing?!"  
"...nothing."  
Troye glared at him then with another slap to the head only this time Alfie slipped.


	18. Joe's Dilema

Dr.Tyrell Sampson  
Attended California State university,graduated 1987.  
Joe observed this on a brass plaque above the door.He kept his eyes on that instead of the bone sticking out of his ankle the blood dripping down his leg. He wanted to cry right then and there like a three month old but kept his lips sealed to void the sound clawing it's way up.  
"This is gonna hurt."said the doctor as he counted down from three and snapped Joe's ankle back into place.  
He bit down on his lips drawing blood the pain dulled,his breathing slowed. "If you don't mind me asking how'd this happen?"  
He didn't know where to start."Uh...well...um...yes I mind."What was he supposed to say the he tripped in high heels?!That was even more embarrassing than well...anything.

Dr.Sampson gave him a look like a father would a son when he was keeping a secret.Joe shrugged looking down at his foot.  
"I was a teenager once,they might seem popular now but 20 years later they'll be cleaning your house."  
"How'd you know."  
"Your face...priceless."he said laughing a bit."I'll go get your mother,have that wrapped up."  
He caught himself smiling,didn't have a clue why he hated doctor's,hospitols,check-ups,everything yet for some reason he couldn't help but like Dr.Sampson.His mother rushed in a moment later with that 'You retard' look she had when she and Zoe drove by him.  
He leaned on her shoulder using it as a crutch to get to the door he walked past a brown haired boy in a plaid button down they locked eyes for a second he turned in the other direction.There must be something in the air he was getting that weird feeling again like Dr.Sampson and the boy were people he knew.


	19. Alfie...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie falls out of the tree where will he land

He felt himself falling,his heart pumped a thousand miles a minute,everything went dark and suddenly someone was screaming.Troye didn't fret for a minute they were barely twenty feet up no real harm he watched Alfie splash around in the water in a daze of sorts.Zoe scrambled onto the mud in a mad dash to cover up before Alfie got a view.Of course he did no matter how traumatizing the experience nothing could have distracted him from the sight of Zoe not even Troye jumping in after him or Marcus running over wondering what the hell happened.  
"Where did you come from?!"Zoe yelked at Alfie as she wrung out her hair.  
He pointed to the tree his face turning bright red.  
"Did you see anything,'cause if you did I swear-"  
"I didn't...promise."  
Troye glared at the back of his head.  
"See what,I wanna see?"Marcus whined.  
"Nothing we've resolved the issue."Zoe said.  
Marcus looked around at everyone quickly then shrugged and stripped off his t-shirt."In that case..."he picked up Zoe jumping into the lake with her wiggling in his arms.  
"Marcus!"  
"You're already wet."  
Troye looked over at Alfie and Alfie back at Troye they smiled at eachother develishly.Then Troye got rid of his jeans tossing them into the trees as he dog paddled over to Zoe and Marcus Alfie did the same adding his shirt to the mix.  
"Now i'm all wet again dammit Marcus that wasn't funny."  
He bat his eyelashes looked up at Zoe then back under the water at his hands."I'm sorry..."  
"Thanks that's all l wa-"  
"That you don't know how to have any fun."he lifted her over his his head and tossed her into Troye the both fell under but came back up laughing.  
"I'm gonna get you back for that."Zoe narrowed her eyes at him then with an innocent smile rushed over to Marcus pushing him into the water.  
Alfie couldn't let them have all the fun he splashed Troye shrugged waited for him to splash back.It seemed like he didn't care like he'd rather watch Zoe and Marcus kiss but no it was simply a ploy.Troye Mellete was always a small boy but the wave he sent in Alfie's direction was huge like it took his whole body to make it they were all to busy being happy to notice Zayn sitting on the bank just watching.


	20. Hunting!

It felt like a smile was permanantly etched into his cheeks.But that was okay he hadn't smiled like that since Zoe broke up with Harry.  
"Hey,I thought we were hunting!"Alfie yelled as he ran off.  
"Three seconds please."Marcus replied as he tugged up his jeans.  
It seemed like a good idea but as he thought of the chip bags in his hands and the three miles of forest surronding him his he was suddenly full.He glanced around the lake quickly scanning the area for human life (other than Zoe) of course there was Troye two feet away but that wasn't Marcus's concern.He crawled over to Zoe braiding her hair then taking a seat rested his head on her shoulder.  
Troye looked at them for a slight second then gathered his shoes and scurried off.  
"Alone at last."Marcus sighed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Zoe asked raking her fingers through her hair.  
"Nothing about getting you outta those jeans."He said with a wink.  
"Not a chance.We're in public."  
"Didn't stop you before."  
"That was then this is now besides we didn't go all the way."  
"Party pooper."  
"Thank you."she pat his chest then stood starting off.  
"Where're you headed."  
"We're supposed to be hunting mountain man."  
He shrugged then after giving Zoe a quick peck on the cheek walked ahead to catch up with Alfie.  
Alfie walked aimlessly in what felt like circles thinking more or less.He couldn't focus on any one thought for two seconds.He was starting to wish he had his camera to vlog the whole nature experience,but that of course would be a type of communication with the outside world,which Zoe frowned open.This made him think of her the loud mouth brunette that stole his heart he almost thought he was hearing her voice.  
"- a crush on Alfie."  
"Now i'm hearing things."he said to himself.  
"What?"asked Zoe.  
He jumped away bumping into Marcus then screamed (like ten year old girl) stepping a way with his hand on his chest.  
"Looking to give me a heart-attack."his breath started coming out heavy like he'd been running all day.  
"Nope just looking for you."said Zoe.  
"Here I am."  
"Hi."  
"Anyway what about a crush on Alfie?"  
"Oh nothing."  
He let his hopes get high she could've said 'I do have a crush on Alfie.' Or 'I don't' in either case he would finally have an answer to if Zoe had even the tiniest crush on him.He now had a reason to be on this camping trip.  
Mission:Find out what Zoe and Marcus were talking about.  
Progress:50%


	21. Troye to the rescue

"I wish I had a girlfriend."Troye mumbled as he tracked a yellow tailed talapia."Just let me kill you already."  
He wasn't entirely sure if a girlfriend was what he wanted maybe just a mom that could remember his first name,or to speak up for himself.Something-anything he was bored of the same old life.Being harassed by Harry and his friends,taking care of his mother,being so quiet.That was the most annoying thing he couldn't say two words to anyone other than Alfie,Marcus and Zoe.  
'I'm almost sixteen and I can't even talk to a girl.'he thought splashing mindlessly in his attempt to catch the fish."But maybe I don't want a girl..."  
Somebody started screaming flailing around in the frigid water.  
He looked up to see Zayn sinking out in the middle of the lake.It would do Troye no better joy than to let him drown but against his own resevations after quickly removing his jeans he dove into the cold hooking Zayn under his arm,he wadded back to shore.Laying Zayn over the mud breathing lightly into his mouth.  
"C'mon..."  
He started coughing slowly at first then gigantic heaves.  
Troye pat his back asking."Are you alright.?"  
He nodded weakly sitting up.  
"Great."Troye said as he wrung out his t-shirt then turned back to the lake.  
"Wait a second."Zayn said getting to his feet.  
"What,you wanna threaten me hit me...do whatever you want."  
"...thank you."  
He nodded then started walking again.  
"So that's it you save my life and walk off."  
"Yes."  
"Wait a second."  
"I don't want anything I saved you that's all,if you're not gonna hit me i'd like to leave."  
"I'm not done with you yet."Zayn pushed him into a tree pinning the boy.  
Troye flinched hidding behing his fists.  
Zayn looked him up then down stepping back he rolled his eyes ruffling Troyes hair."You're cute."  
"...thank you."  
He walked away disappearing into the forest.  
Troye sunk to the ground his mind running a trillion miles a minute."What just happened."


	22. Wishes don't come true

Jack and Finn collasped in a heap ontop of one another snoring.Jim was still brooding and John had his face glued to the bars separating him from freedom.Then there was Caspar crying hysterically in a corner as he rocked back and forth Tire-belly sort of just stared at the pathetic mess laughing a bit.Caspar would've liked nothing better than to climb out the window and live the rest of his life a fugitive.At least then he wouldn't be all stir crazy.  
"It'll only be another hour,calm down."John whispered not bothering to turn around.  
"What do you know!"Caspar yelled.  
"It's sad to see you this way,wouldn't you agree Jim."  
"Utterly pathetic."Jim replied.  
"Really,you're making a fool of yourself."said Jack leaning in from the next cell with sleep heavy in his voice.  
"Shut-up,this is your fault in the first place!"he screamed crawling over to Jack.  
"Me!If anything this is Finns fault."  
"No way,all I did was stand near him."Finn protested barely aware of what was happening.  
"Is so."  
"Ugly."  
"Stupid."  
"Chubby."  
"Big nose!"  
"Shut the hell up,my gosh!"Jim stood towering over the group."It's nobody's fault,"he held a finger in Jack's direction."Say another word i'll..do something really mean."  
Caspar was suddenly quiet staring red eyed at what seemed like a new man.  
Jack rolled his eyes taking a seat on the toilet."Sorry."he mumbled to Finn.  
"Sorry."Finn replied.  
"Aw,so sweet."everyone was suddenly aware of Joey Graceffa sitting in a cell at the other end.  
"Why're you here."asked Caspar.  
"Taxes...hookers...assault...murder...who cares."he said with a wave of his hand.  
Caspar was unamused here it was almost thursday and his soul was still bound to a jail cell."Jack...Finn..."  
"Yeah mate."they said in unision eyeing each other for a moment.  
"I hate you."  
"Figured as much."Jack said with a sigh.


	23. Mission impossible

Alfie hadn't the slightest idea how to find out what Zoe was saying,he obviously couldn't be blunt about it.And he definitly couldn't ask Marcus,that'd just be a disaster waiting to happen.Then there was Troye he had to use every aspect of this stupid camping trip to his advantage even a skinny white guy with amazing acting skills.He found Troye by the lake just sitting with his arms crossed over his knees. "Flashback again?"Alfie asked referring to the 'incident'.  
"Honestly i'd forgotten about that thanks for reminding me."  
"What's up you're being,not you."  
"Yeah...brooding."  
"That's not a good sign,what about?"  
"Nothing important.What'd you want anyway?"  
"Can you ask Zoe what she thinks of me."  
"We've been over this-"  
"Yeah yeah spare me the lecture,please."  
"Remember back when Sam was around."  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
"Hear me out will ya.Do you remember?"  
"Course I do."  
"Well when that car was coming that's what I was thinking about...him ...nevermind."  
"You already bought it up,it's now your responsibility to finish."  
"...and what if like when I die i'll get to see him again that's not so ad I mean what's keeping me here...can I stop I feel all mushy."  
"We need therapy."  
"Been there done that."he thought of his mother probably passed out or getting high.  
"Especially you,we're screwed up.But anyway please talk to Zoe."Alfie stood sighing a bit."I asked Sam if he'd talk to her...he never got the chance."  
"..."  
"Come back in one piece."  
Troye nodded pushing all those thoughts to the dark corner of his mind.  
Alfie took the chance to go back to car girls always kept journals Zoe ought to have something.He climbed in the backseat almost losing his head then dug under the seat for Zoe's ipod.First song on the playlist,'My Absolute Wish Alfie'he started to push play.  
"What are you doing?!"


	24. Chapter 24

Alfie's heart beat out of his chest pumping so hard his ears rang. Slowly he pushed the ipod under the seat praying to any god that'd listen, that the voice did not belong to Zoe Sugg.  
"Alfie!"  
It didn't sound like a girls voice, blood rushed to his ears so fast he couldn't tell the difference.  
"Yessss?"he said slowly.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Y'know...just...hangin' out?"  
"Best friends since birth and you still cease to amaze me."  
Friends, birth, since, "Marcus?"  
"No, the stay puff marshmallow man."  
"Oh."  
"Yes Marcus you idiot."  
He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Then with a considerable amount of difficulty he returned to an upright position, "How goes it?"  
Marcus appeared unamused, slidding in beside Alfie who's heartbeat again sped up, whenever Marcus got quiet he got serious.  
"I think somebody has a crush on Zoe." Ba-bump, ba-bump..."Oh, yeah."  
"That somebody came on this trip with us."  
Thump, thump, thump. "Who?"  
"Y'know tall, black/brown hair..."  
Alfie reached heart attack status.  
"Troye...I'm talking about Troye."  
"Oh..."  
"Who'd you think I was talking about, you?"  
"N-no of course not."  
"We're best buds, I know you'd never do that."  
"Yeah...right," he felt a small pang of guilt shoot through him.  
"But I really thought Troye was gay, I mean he's always got candles on and he can't keep his hands out of his hair...what do you think?"  
Alfie's mind was swimming in an ocean of guilt that was slowly beginning to swallow him whole, "Yep, guess you were wrong." he was drowning and the only hand left to pull him up was beginning to fizzle.  
"I don't think Zoe'd go for him, he's just to...weird."  
"What d'ya mean?"  
"I love him to death y'know but sometimes it's like we're Mr.Rogers compared to him. Zoe's wants normal, I'm as close as it gets in our little circle."  
"What about me?"  
"She liked you for a while but, you never made a move."  
"Oh..."  
"I think I'll leave Zoe to decide, she'll let him down easy. Good thing it's just Troye, I couldn't handle it if it was you"he stood, stretched then started down a clearing. "C'ya."  
"Bye"  
The sea turned into a hole sucking Alfie into oblivion away from the hand that was no longer there into darkness.


	25. Tyler

By the next day Tyler was thoroughly bored with feeling sorry, so he set out into the saturday morning with a smile spreading from ear to ear. This was going to be his drama free weekened no worries, period. Well, except that it was almost 94 degrees outside. The trees seemed to melt into the earth, paint dripping from houses. It could've just been Tyler's imagination but it seemed like every time he stopped the soles of his shoes would stick to the pavement.  
"I need a drink."he said turning into a district of stores preaching christmas sales in september. He wanted to laugh-the world moved to fast for his liking. He immediatly took notice of all the people, hands full of either shopping bags or the hand of another. He studied his own scarred fist the one nobody wanted to hold, not unless they were drunk...or in the middle of the road infront of a toyota. He shook off the thought, no bad vibes.  
He really needed a drink.  
Around another corner there were several bars most closed for the next few hours 'cept O'Reily's, you could always count on O'Reily's to get you drunk. With a stealthy smile Tyler slid inside surprised to find not one but several patrons at the bar. He spied a cute brunette at one end and some old hairy guy at the other, he sat with the brunette.  
"Four shots, hardest tequilla you got."he said with a wave of his hand.  
"Can I see some ID?"asked the bartender, Tyler disliked him on spot. Nobody denys him liquor and gets away with it.  
He shrugged then dug in his pocket buying time as he thought up a plan.  
"Don't worry he's with me."said the brunette pulling him closer.  
Tyler sighed in relief.  
"And make it eight shots...on me."  
He really liked this guy,"A man after my heart."Tyler sat upright taking him in.  
He had a weird voice that was sort of attractive and the perfect quiff that put Tyler's to shame. He could take this one home, Tyler thought as the drinks appeared.  
"Sawyer."he said with a wink.  
"Tyler."and that's all he remembered, up until waking in a bathroom with the foul scent of puke filling his nose.  
"Now what did I get myself into,"he rubbed his eyes.  
It was starting to disappoint him, how easy he was."Must run in the family"he mumbled. Suddenly he thought of his mother, the wall between him and his problems crumbled, he found himself at the bottom of a pit of despair clawing his way through memories of tears and sadness with blunt nails. He refused to cry, crying was weak and couldn't be weak. So for the next hour he sat in that stall wondering what day it was and considering jamming his head in the toilet when out of nowhere the door opened.  
There was Troye in all his pale glory.


	26. Chapter 26

Suspicions getting the best of him, Joe turned back to the boy and the smell of bone marrow. He dropped himself in a blue chair beside the boy smiling wide, he tried to appear friendly but came off more...creepy.  
The boy seemed startled, but settled back in his seat a moment later.  
"I'm Joe,"he said a little too loud.  
"Liam...Payne."his voice was small and barely audible, cute actually.  
Why am I thinking that?!Joe shook his head."What brings you here?"  
"...paternity test."he said after a long pause.  
Joe started thinking of the old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' cats have nine lives he thought and smiled after quickly mourning the loss of life number one, "Care to tell the story."  
Liam bit his lip considering it but shook his head.  
"Personal I understand."  
Joe couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to squeeze Liam's hand or touch the skin that appeared so new and soft. Liam was his new xbox game and he was desparate to try him out for the first time...err that sounded dirty. Joe tried thinking happy thoughts with kittens and his grandma he still couldn't shake the thought of being in a bed all sweaty with Liam, so very dirty minded.  
"I broke my ankle, or twisted it I can't tell at this point,"he tried putting weight on the ankle,"Definitly broken."  
Liam let out a small giggle,"A girl said I raped her...I'm gay." he whispered.  
Joe smiled, they were getting somewhere then he turned a concerened gaze onto Liam, "That's pretty serious."  
He nodded, "She needed someone to blame might as well have been me," he sighed,"I can see where she's coming from."  
Joe thought he was falling in love, how did such a perfect guy almost literally land in his lap?  
"By the way," Liam said as he stood, "I'm in you're history class." and just like that his destiny started walking away.  
"Not a total loss." Joe hopped over to his crutches leaning on the reception desk, "Not a total loss," He hobbled out to his mother's waiting vehicle.


	27. Chapter 27

Troye sighed, he wanted to tell Alfie about Zayn and how bad he felt for actually liking him after all he did to Zoe. He doesn't care, Troye reasoned he shoved his feelings into that dark box with everything else he wanted to say, he was used to it...people not caring.  
"Shape up,"he said to himself pushing to his feet.He dusted off dirt and started onto the trail, wary of Zayn.  
Branches slapped him in the eyes, rocky earth made him lose his footing several times but he kept going hoping fate would decide to throw Zoe into him. It was then he started thinking of Zayn.  
Why'd he call me cute? What'd he mean by it? How long has he thought I was cute? Am I cute? Questions raced through his mind, he couldn't keep a finger on one before another ten floated in, most often he asked 'Why?'.  
Luckily there was Zoe standing under a tree with a book opened in her arms she looked from the tree to the book then back again. She barely noticed Troye moving in beside her until he said, "Hey!"  
She screamed, stopped then screamed a bit more,"Dammit, could you guys please stop trying kill me."  
Troye jumped back, "Sorry sorry sorry,"he said waving his hands frantically.  
Zoe smiled, "Calm down I'm not mad. What's up?"  
He rubbed his neck searching for the right words to say, "Where'd you get the book?"  
"Some guy handed them out."  
"What's it for?"  
"It's like a poisinous plant almanac, I can't tell if these're blueberries or-"  
"There Sassafras berries...poisonous,"he said quickly.  
"How'd you know that?"  
He shrugged, "I guess my mom told me when she was...healthy...?"  
Zoe waited for him to say more but he remained quiet holding his gaze with the ground, "Wanna talk about it?"she asked.  
"No," said Troye solemly.  
He wasn't okay and he knew Zoe knew that, but he'd rather leave that where it was, he was there for Alfie not his mom. Another thought for the box.  
"How do feel about Marcus?"he blurted out changing the subject.  
"We're in love obviously," she stuck her tongue out,"Why do you ask?"  
"Just to...y'know."  
"I don't actually, and in case you're wondering I think you're positively adorable. If you weren't gay I'd go for you."  
"I'm not gay!"his cheeks flared red.  
"Troye." She crossed her arms matter-of-factly.  
"I'm not!" he hated how easily she could read him.  
"It's alright, nobody's judging you." Zoe tried squeezing his shoulder, he dodged her hand.  
"I'm not..." he backed away slowly then turned to leave ignoring Zoe's voice buzzing in his ear. He walked until he saw Alfie and Marcus at the van.  
"Zoe wants normal he's just...weird." Troye heard Marcus say. He ducked into the bushes, they couldn't be talking about him.  
"-compared to Troye we're like Mr.Rogers." His throat burned. Why'd he say that? Is that what he really thought?  
"Must be," Troye whispered to himself as he let a tear escape his eye.  
He stood shakily and started walking.  
I'm a freak a gay freak, he repeated it to himself as he walked and walked...


	28. Chapter 28

Caspar got straight A's, he never bad mouthed his elders and he almost always put the toilet seat down he was a class A gentlemen in his book...how could such an upstanding boy end up in a jail cell at 11 p.m. on his so called, 'relaxing' first day back...his best friends were Jack and Finn Harries.  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb, whose face was...c'mon Caspar I know you know this one," said Jack as Finn made his best attempt at a melody on the harmonica.  
Caspar remained silent, Joey chimed in, "-white as snow" and smiled his wide pedosmile, with the eyebrows raised and teeth barred.  
"Another...help me out here Finny."  
He handed Jack the harmonica then after a thoughtful pause said, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy..."he waited for Caspar who grumbled in response.  
"-when skies are gray," Joey added with a bat of his eyelashes.  
All because of Finn Harries, Caspar would now and forever be known as 'The guy that got arrested' he dug his head deeper into his knees.  
Jack and Finn sighed, looked at each other accusingly then lay back on their metal beds whistling indecipherable harmonies.  
"Well this is a fine mess,"said John, "First Caspar and Finn fall in some beer soaked piss, then Jack doesn't pay his parking tickets, I vandalize a car and Joey rapes, murders or shoots somebody...did I get that right?"  
A chorus of 'Yep' arose from the group with the exception of Joey who said, "Yepianya'.  
"Perfect."John threw his hands up then settled back into a heap.  
Caspar started thinking of an escape plan, he could use Jim as a battering ram and bust out or grovel for a phone call or kill Finn...he could manage that. He pondered over the analytics of it all as Jim started to speak.  
"I stole a little girls bicycle,"he said finally, "she kept ringing the bell and the wheels were squeaky, I chucked it in the road right as, Officer guy was driving down."  
"I don't get it," said Caspar momentarily distracted.  
"He's her father. I threw a girls bike in the road, I'm a bad person." he sunk into himself sighing.  
After a moment of silence everyone laughed, even Caspar he had to admit Jim's goody two shoes...ness, could be quite amusing sometimes. It only took a beat for Jim to laugh as well.  
Suddenly, it didn't matter why they were there, it wasn't so bad. Caspar got to rest...sort of, Jack and John finally caught up to their past, Jim realized it's okay to be the bad guy every once in a while and Joey...well...Joey learned to be mysterious.  
Caspar and Finn shared a look, then Caspar and Jack. That was it, they were no longer angry with each other.  
One problem left though," Quiet down you're still in my jailhouse," said Tire Belly shifting in his seat.  
Ninety nine problems and unlawful arrest is one, thought Caspar as his giggling turned into a sigh.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be a billion chapters in this story.

Tyler remained silent, watching as Troye lowered himself into a seat beside him. He felt a mix between, relief and sadness. Troye was there but his mom was home either in a corner hiding from his dad or getting ready to leave michigan and him forever.  
He looked over at Troye, with those soft eyes and that perfect skin, he looked like he'd been crying too. Tyler felt bonded to him in a stange way.  
They didn't speak for a while until Troye said, "...my friends call me weird...I'm beginning to think they're not my friends at all actually."  
"Maybe they were just joking," said Tyler only half believing himself, he didn't really know Troye's friends, but they seemed alright...of course anyone would come running if they say a guy almost crushed by a toyota.  
"I feel like, I'm the fifth wheel all they time...or the sixth. It's like anytime somebody else comes along they just shove me into a corner."  
"Maybe they take you for granted."  
"No kidding,"he stuffed more worries in the box then started grilling Tyler, "Why're you here?"  
Tyler almost laughed, "I'm a hoebag,"he leaned against Troye sucking up his warmth.  
Troye flinched at first, then shook out the tension and relaxed into the touch.  
"I met a guy at the bar and ten minutes later I was probably in this very stall on my knees."  
Troye couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the mention of Tyler meeting a guy,"If it makes you feel any better, I thought-think you're pretty cool."  
"Yeah. Besides that my mom's being abused by my dad, and I'm not there to help her," Tyler rushed through the sentence hoping Troye wouldn't understand.  
He heard every word."...I'm the expert on deadbeat dads."he moved his hand closer to Tyler's slowly taking a finger at a time."Mine split when I was six...came back to get my mom hooked on weed, then cocaine and other stuff. He left for another three years, then came back...things happened...then he left again, no surprise and my mom's still a drug addict and I'm no longer a virginal flower."  
It took a moment for Tyler to wrap his head around it all, but when it finally clicked he buried his face in Troye's chest letting his tears fall freely,"I'm so sorry,"was he could say before he couldn't speak anymore.  
"It's fine I'm way over it, I'm just saying I know where you're coming from,"he spoke truthfully he was over his dad and his mom...he was just a rag doll dropping all his emotions in the toy chest.  
"Now my problems don't seem so big," said Tyler finding his voice.  
"Your dad beats your mom, that's a big problem."  
Tyler cried a bit more, for Troye for his stupid family then he pulled himself away regaining his composure,"I like you,"was all he said before he pulled Troye closer.  
Troye didn't fight that time just let himself feel,"I like you too,"he whispered more to himself than Tyler.  
And in that way they stayed, holding each other, sniffling, understanding...it was the first time either of them had felt something remotely close...to love.


	30. Chapter 30

Alfie sighed he didn't mean to give Marcus the impression that Troye was into Zoe but it just sort of...happened, like that time he 'accidentally' made out with Zoe when they'd first played spin the bottle or when he filled Zoe's gas tank with water so she'd spend the night at his flat...things just happened like that, especially when it came to Zoe. He reasoned Troye would understand he'd get that sometimes love was more important than friendship...but how would Troye feel? Marcus didn't appear angry and Zoe definitly wouldn't go for him, so why did he feel so...guilty.  
The arrival of a breathless Zoe disrupted his thoughts he was suddenly mezmorized by the worried look in her eyes,"Have you seen Troye?"  
He shook free of his daze, "No, should I have?"  
"I don't know."She ran fingers through her hair tugging on the strands."I can't find him it's scaring me."  
"Why're you looking for him?" Alfie inched closer positioning himself within an arms reach.  
"I said I thought he was gay and he ran off...I shoudn't have said that! What if he does something stupid Alfie?" she pressed her hands to his chest to steady herself.  
Alfie smiled inwardly, "What do you mean something stupid?"  
"I don't know, cut himself, burn...get drunk?"  
"He'd never get drunk he looks ten no bartender would serve him and with his mom...but I wouldn't put self harm past him."  
"It's scaring me, Alf...I want him to be okay."  
In a stroke of boldness Alfie pulled Zoe in, squeezing like he felt she might disappear, "He's fifteen Zoe you don't have to play mom."  
"Why not, he needs one."  
" Alfie didn't know what to say, he'd just thrown Troye into the lion's den with Marcus then there was Zoe, crying in his arms. His so called 'relaxing' camping trip was starting to turn into a nightmare.  
"Zo, he's just confused he doesn't know what he wants."  
"So I've scared him half to death, great!" She punched him lightly in the stomach.  
"I don't know how to explain this so I'll just say, Troye's dad messed him up...he's scared that he feels the way he feels-"  
"-because of his father."  
"Yeah...it wasn't really you, just the reality of it all."  
Zoe pulled back looking up into the brown of Alfie's eyes, searching. "When'd you get so smart?"  
"I just know Troye that's all." Reluctantly Alfie stepped back, returning his attention to Troye instead of his unholy thoughts of Zoe and where that hug could've gone."I'll get Marcus, you go look for Troye."  
"What if I don't find him?"  
"Then we'll head into town, we're gonna find him Zo,"he tipped up her chin,"He's not gonna do anything dumb now stop crying."  
Alfie gave his best attempt at a smile not fully believing his words but he held onto the spark of hope deep under all the rubble.


	31. Chapter 31

"Usually I'm on gaytube by now,"said Finn settling into a corner of the cell.  
Caspar portended an expression of disgust, but they were all guys and guys had needs being unfulfilled in a jail cell.  
"Nobody needs to now about the weird gay stuff you're into." said Jack offhandedly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"Finn narowed his eyes.  
"That you're a weird gay guy."  
Caspar sighed, all those two ever did was fight. Over the tinniest things it seemed, who drank the last of the milk, how many dots to put over the 'i' in naïve. It was alot more amusing than it was patronizing.  
"You're gay too!" Finn raised his voice, crawling to Jack on the metal bed.  
"So, doesn't make you any less weird."Jack didn't bother looking up from his harmonica.  
"You basically just called me a faggot!"  
"How?!" Jack was genuinely surprised.  
Jim and John shared a look only a twin could descipher then carried on with their brooding.  
Caspar started to wonder what it'd be like to have a twin but quickly shrugged it off, the world could not handle another Caspar Lee besides he hand Theo.  
"Theo!" he said jumping up.  
How could he forget about her, she'd stayed with Joe Suggs ex girlfriend Louise, he was saved.  
"Sir! Mr...Guy, could I get a phone call?"  
Tire Belly sighed, scratched his beard then shifted to face Caspar, "My name is Officer Dawson...I don't understand why you're asking for a phone call if you still have cellphones." he said matter-of-factly.  
Caspar slapped his forehead then contributed to the look of 'duh' resounding from the six of them.  
He dug in his pocket with shaky fingers thinking, 'Could this be it' he began to dial when it finally hit like a stern punch to the jaw, "We don't have any service," he said numbly.  
Officer Dawson with a pathetic laugh nodded, "Thought so. No you can't have a phone call."  
Back to square one.  



	32. Chapter 32

Tyler wanted to stay like that forever, cuddled up next to Troye but the smell was beginning to make him sick. He pulled Troye up and led him back into the bar area. Sawyer wasn't there, he let out a long breath then squeezed Troye's hand.  
"Why're you here?"he asked.  
"Just had to get away from...life,"Troye stopped short of saying he wanted to see what attracted his mom to alcohol, the bathroom scene was enough drama for one day.  
"What's your name?"Tyler couldn't believe as much as they'd shared with eachother he didn't know this guy's name.  
"Troye,"he said with a small laugh.  
"Alrighty then TROYE Since we're unofficially official-''  
"What does that mean?"  
"You belong to me lover boy."  
Troye couldn't help but ask,"You actually want me?"  
"YES, is that so hard to believe?"  
He rubbed his arm nervously,"N-no, I just thought I was a little young." and damaged, he didn't say.  
"Well how old are you,''Tyler's hands shook he was dreading the answer, 'no younger than 15' he repeated to himself.  
Troye hoped he said the right thing,''15"  
He sighed,''Perfect,''and laid a small kiss on Troye's cheek.  
''Wow,'' was all he said as they started off and into the afternoon hand in hand ( which made Troye's heart beat just a little faster ).  
They received several odd looks from people they passed. Tyler shrugged them all off, he was used to it where he was from there weren't that many gay boys, he drew strength though from Troye still holding his hand, still beside him. In that moment he felt like he could face the world as long as he felt those tentative fingers, the bones popping out the thin arms leading up to Troye. Tyler didn't understand why he felt so strongly for him, he'd met loads of guys that'd given him butterflies, there were even more guys that he'd slept with. Troye he got that finger tingling short-of-breath feeling, he wondered what Troye felt, was the hair on the back of his neck standing up, did his stomach feel fuzzy, was he thinking of driving Tyler into a wall and having his way?  
If only he knew.  
Troye felt like digging his head into a hole for a few years and crawling out when everyone wasn't staring at him, when he didn't have to hear people whispering 'fag' under their breath. Or maybe it was just his mind telling him what he wanted to hear, giving him a reason to pull away from Tyler and go back to Zoe and Alfie and Marcus. Life without Zayn and his bunch or being scared all the time that somebody would notice, that he never had a girlfriend or even the lightest sprinkling of penthouse magazines. He'd always hoped they'd just think he was a late bloomer, he was almost 16 how long would that excuse work?  
"I swear sometimes I psych myself out," said Tyler shaking out his worries.  
"Yeah I get it, since I met up with you it's been like a really good dream."  
"We're so compatible," Tyler looked up and smiled, he resisted the urge to pull Troye down for the hottest kiss he had in his arsenal.  
It felt kind of cool to find someone...someone who felt so easy to be around. But how long could it last?  
"Well if it isn't Peachtree's own fag out and about."  
Apparently not long.


	33. Chapter 33

"Troye's old enough to look after himself so why're we?" Marcus asked as Alfie finished his rambling.  
"Because he might hurt himself, or were you not listening?"  
"I was I'm just saying, what's so bad about it he's looking for a way to let the pain out."  
Alfie bit his lip, Marcus had a point. What was so bad about a little cut here and there, at least he wasn't going to be bottling it all up. "I guess, but Zoe's dead set on finding him."  
"Y'know girls are fickle, just say the magic words and there all yours."  
"Not Zoe...she's different."  
"No she's not, didn't anybody ever tell you all girls are the same.Even to me she's just the flavor of the week." He shrugged like it was some fact of life.  
"So what you're not serious about her?" Alfie was surprised to hear it himself, Marcus and Zoe had been going out almost two months it couldn't just be all for nothing.  
"I don't know,I'm not going on the marriage route with her, it's high school."  
"Oh...right."  
All of a sudden Alfie didn't like Marcus, the way he'd so easily brushed off Troye and his disregard for Zoe's feelings. Where was the guy that let everyone cry into his shoulder or the that smiled whenever Zoe entered the room. He didn't believe the guy standing infront of him was Marcus...not his best friend that'd jump off a cliff to save him.  
"Remember Sam...y'know when we crashed he switched places with Troye because he wanted to die, he'd been cutting himself for years and we all just pushed it aside...he pratically committed suicide right infront of us."  
"What're you trying to say."  
"That even if it's just a light scratch that he can't explain, Troye is slidding down the same path as Sam...that we need to find him before he starts thinking and...it all gets to be too much for him..." Zoe finished with a look in her eye that'd make you wanna hide under a rock. Her eyes darted between the two boys, letting the words sink ,in.  
Marcus shook his head, " He'll be fine Zoe, if it's what he wants to do to himself...who're we to stop him."  
"His friends. I won't beg you to help so let's go Alfie."she started walking back to the clearing with the determination still heavy in her gait. Alfie hesitated a moment between Marcus and Zoe it all came down to who he thought was right. "I'll admit it, I don't think it's a big deal...but she's right y'know, Troy's tummbling and it'd only take another push to make him hit rock bottom." And with that Alfie left Marcus there standing with his arms crossed and jaw tightened.  
If only they knew.


	34. Chapter 34

That Monday the week before Joe and Zoe's big weekend in the baddest forest in america it became evident Joe's ankle was broken...he wouldn't be going anywhere. At first he was angry, with him home who'd be there to save the day when Troye got car sick or when Zoe's temper got the best of her, they needed him. Then Tuesday rolled around and half the girls at Peachtree Highschool offered to carry his books or sign his cast, he was only missing one signature, Liam Payne. He hadn't been in class all week but Friday that desk in the back of the room was filled with a boy that had soft brown eyes and curly-ish hair. Joe could hardly pay attention to the lecture on the french revolution his mind was consumed with thoughts of Liam, how would he ask him for the signature?  
'Hey remember me from the hospitol, could you sign my cast.' To generic.  
'I see you're back today, sign my cast.' Not enough pizzaz.  
'Hey guy! Remember Joe, I got a cast, could you sign it!' Why was this beginning to give him a headache.  
It was so simple, if the guy wanted to sign his cast he would've done it, no stressing about it...things would just happen.  
"It's spirit week, next week and as head of the history department I am setting up a pep dance. Which comes at the price of manual labor, yes groan and suck your teeth but I'll need some volunteers." He scanned the desks looking for a hand to pop up, "No volunteers no dance."  
Four hands sprang up, Josh Devine, Danielle Peazer, and Liam Payne (Joe's shot up after seeing Liam's).  
"Any others," he waited a hopeful second, "Alright, meet me after class."  
After that Joe zoned out daydreaming, he'd get to spend his afternoon with Liam Payne. God must have smiled down on him. Class ended with a triumphant beep of the bell, beaming Joe limped up to the desk of Mr.Harvey. Liam stood beside him, his hand slightly covering Joe's, though neither of them moved which made Joe's face flash pink a second.  
"Alright, we should expect about seven more volunteers which is still a little slim but we'll make it work. So Joeseph, you are the decorator-"  
"But Mr.Harvey, he's so small, how's he supposed to hang stuff." Danielle cut in.  
Joe glared at her then turned his attention on Mr.Harvey, while he didn't like to hear it, Joe had to admit she was right about that.  
"Right, you're with...Payne."  
His rubbed his ears, " Who?"  
"Payne, the boy right beside you."  
"Right, just making sure."  
"I'm not giving out passes so we'll go over more of this after school."  
Joe couldn't contain his smile, why was he getting so lucky? He gathered his backpack then his crutches and with some difficulty limped to the door, he'd almost gotten it open when Liam showed up behind him.  
"Need some help?"  
He nodded speechless.  
"How's the leg?" He took the bag and the door as Joe went through out into the emptying halway.  
"Terrible, imagine a shower with this thing."  
He giggled, "We'll be seeing a lot of eachother over the week huh?"  
"Yeah, room 32" he pointed down the hall to his math class.  
Liam nodded and as they neared his classroom he pulled a pen out of his pocket dropping down to his knees, "May I?"  
"Sign, oh sure. Better use marker though." Joe smiled passing him a neon red sharpie.  
Liam scribbled his name right at the bottom of the cast near his toes."Thank you." He nooded then lead Joe through the door and with that they separated.  
Score one for Sugg.  
"You're late."  
He almost cared, but nothing could put a scratch in his mood.


	35. Chapter 35

Tyler was confused. Why was Troye claming up? Who were those guys? What did they want? One of them had black curly he was tallest and appeared the ring leader of the group, the other stood to the right of him he had dark eyes with hair to match looking ready to grab a knife, the third was smalllest of the group a lit cigarette hanging from his lip. They gave off the an aura Tyler didn't like.

Troye whispered quickly, "You should go."

Tyler looked up at Troye waiting for him to continue when he didn't Tyler replied with a forceful, "I don't know much about you but if you know these guys I'm staying" Troye nodded shyly, planting his gaze on the ground.

The curly haired boy began with, "I'm Harry, that's Zayn and Louis," he said waving his hand, "Now who the fuck are you?"

Tyler wouldn't allow anybody to talk to him like that, he stepped forward looking up into those eyes that were quite pretty,"I don't think I owe you that much." Harry seemed to growl narrowing his eyes, "You seemed smart." His glare twisted into an evil grin.

Louis let out a short laugh before sweeping over to Troye, "Remember this," and he shoved the cigarette in Troye's arm illiciting a yelp.

Harry pulled Tyler in keeping him close as Zayn started with his fists. Troye didn't move, didn't run, didn't even try. First Zayn punched him in the stomach with dizzying force Troye was reduced to his knees.

Tyler screamed, struggled against Harry's grip, it was useless he couldn't even feel Harry's arm shift, but that didn't stop him he kept pushing, mumbling various curses.

Zayn dug his foot into Troye, repeating the action until he felt bone cracking, until he heard that sound.

There was a loud 'Hack' and suddenly the alley was splashed with red and Troye tumbled into the wall, his eyes rolled back in his head.

Harry's grip waned slightly and Tyler was able to break free kneeling beside Troye. Louis and Harry followed suit, Zayn stepped away mezmorized by the sight.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him, he's not breathing Zayn!" Louis yelled searching for a pulse.

Tyler groped at his pocket hoping he'd find his cellphone, there were a few candy wrappers and a recipt. "Dammit!"

"Calm down, he's fine.." Harry said in a odd serene voice.

"You just stood there while somebody pummeled him, don't tell me to calm down!"

That's when they heard it, that high pitched sqeaking scream.


	36. Chapter 36

Marcus sat alone in the clearing where only hours before he'd been laughing about some dumb joke he couldn't remember the name of, when he had a girlfiend or a best friernd...and Troye. He thought back to all those years ago when he first saw him, he was sitting on the swingset, head low, eyes closed. Marcus would've thought he was dead had he not saw that slight twitch every few minutes to push himself into the air. There'd been another fight in his foster home, something about a guy sneaking out, he couldn't remember but it was big Mr.Alston got out his belt and locked the whole place down-but then again he got bent out of shape about unmade beds.

Anyway there was Troye just swinging, it was actually morbid.

  
"Put some pep in your step man, it's despressing." Marcus said

.  
Troye popped up, there was a long red mark down his cheek up into his hair. "Sorry." He walked back to the bench picked up something Marcus couldn't make out and he was gone.  
He looked deeper thinking back to that uneasy feeling he got from Troye, the way he moved the almost unnoticabe dark marks under his eyes. He didn't understand why he didn't run off after him, he just brushed it off.  
"Like now." He said to himself.  
Almost two months later, Zoe came parading around the school with a new project, "This is Troye everybody!" She squealed, and slowly her project wasn't a project and everyone was beginning to warm up to him, especially Sam.  
At first he'd catch them staring at eachother, then there was slight brushes against hands at any opportunity, moments or sometimes hours they'd spend alone at Sam's house, then disneyland happened and it was all washed away. He thought about Sam's signs, all those times he'd just skip school, or cuts on his arm, then the coma and disneyland. Marcus didn't understand how he missed it, how everyone missed it. Joe, Louise, Jack, Finn, Caspar...and especially their little group...you could sit around somebody all their life and never know them, Sam was proof.

Then he let Troye go down that same path, knowing the signs and did nothing, since the first day they'd met Marcus ignored every sign. Troye was becoming Sam. Cuts he couldn't explain, days he'd be gone, his growing impatience with his mother.

 

'Maybe he's just-' Marcus didn't finish the thought, he wasn't oblivious anymore he knew the signs and he was just ignoring them plain and simple. Suddenly he was up, standing straight like someone had pulled a string. He was going to save Troye. Zoe was right, Alfie was right, now he just had to be a wall to stop the tumbling to set Troye back up on the hill.

But was he too late?


	37. Chapter 37

That Saturday was the first meeting, Joe was almost excited to see Marcus drive up in his rental. Hear Zoe say 'Bye.' In her singsong voice and a peck on his cheek. Then they were gone with a final honk and he ran for Zoe's keys, this was going to be the weekend that defined his life. He dressed in a blue v-neck and wranglers, it was almost like his first date with Louise again, his hands were sweaty, he couldn't breathe straight. Then there were his crutches, how hot would it be to hobble in all sweaty and late. He brushed his teeth a third time and caked on more deordorant, before taking the keys again. 'It's a meeting not a date' Joe repeated it to himself all the way to the car where problem number three was exposed.  
How am I gonna drive a cast." He thought of Liam, those eyes, that laugh. "I'll die for romance." He shifted into the car.  
There was a dent in the bumper, and he'd racked up three tickets for speeding, driving to slow, 'General dumbas-ness' he considered the trip a win.  
There was Danielle, Josh and a few new faces, he recognized two Sophia Smith and Eleanour something no Liam, where was his destiny?

"If you're looking for that guy he's in the bathroom," Josh said hopping off a metal platform.

"Thanks." Joe tried to contain his smile.

"You like him don't you?" Joe was almost startled, he really was being THAT obvious.He didn't say anything but it must have registered on his face. "I used to like this guy named Niall, I looked just like you. Starry eyed, head in the clouds."

"What happened."

Josh let out a long sigh before walking back to the platform, "He died." Joe watched him hop up and lay flat on his back staring at the auditorium ceiling, his eyes were closed.

Joe whispered, "Stay in the clouds."

Mr.Harvey moved into the auditorium, surveying the area, there were leftovers from the school pep parade, a box full of steamers and 'Class of '97' posters and dogeballs...lots of dogeballs. "Alright, we've got two hundred dollars and that box," he pointed to the steamer box." Devine and Peazer, you're on duty at party city, Calder and Lucas are at wal*mart and Swift survey the area make a list." He looked around the room. "Any questions?"

Mummurs.

"Good. Get to work."

He waved his hands and disappeared again into the school. Joe was beginning to doubt Liam's prescence, how long could a body stay in the bathroom. He wandred around the dogeball graveyard, waiting.

"A watched pot never boils."said Josh holding out a hand.

Joe accepted it with a shrugg, it was a bit difficult and he bannged his cast on the frilly ruffles linning the platform but eventually he was up, the platform was high enough to see through the auditorium doors, high enough to see Liam trotting down the hall. Joe blew breath in his hands, he smelled colgate. He mussed his hair then waited for his destiny to walk in.

"Good luck." Josh whispered nudging him. Then he was there at the door in a plaid shirt and wranglers just like Joe's. We wear the same jeans he's my destiny boy, Joe thought unable to contain his smile.

Liam stood at the base of the platform, "We should get to work."

And that we shall.


	38. Chapter 38

Zoe didn't have much to say, she didn't want to think for a while, then she'd think of Marcus and what he said. She focused on driving or tried to.  
"I know you heard Marcus' whole speech...Zoe."  
"I don't want to hear it"  
"It's weird, you think you have something special then bam-"  
"Alfie!"  
"So you're gonna drive all around the city ignoring the elephant in the room."  
"Yes."  
What was there to talk about, Marcus was being a jerk but everyone could get that way sometimes there'd be an awkward silence for a few days but eventually somebody would cave and that was it. But how many times had she gone over this same story?  
"Then how about Troye, he's like your second best friend you can't say you'll ignore him too."  
"I can and I will now shut-up or I will stop this car."  
"He could be lying in a ditch somewnere waiting for the end or under another toyota."  
"Get out!" The car came to a complete stop outside Columbus shopping center, there were horns blaring and people shouting 'what the hell' but she remained stalled."I'm serious."  
"If it makes you happy." He jumped onto the sidewalk.  
Zoe idled a moment longer locking eyes with Alfie. She felt something tingling in her fingers, her face felt hotter. 'Oh no.' She pushed open the door and Alfie hopped back inside.  
"We're good?"  
She nodded unable to form words, 'I like Alfie?!' This is not good. She tried bringing Troye back to the front of her mind but Alfie was like a battering ram waiting to be noticed. Heat was coming off his skin, she could feel it.  
"Zoe."  
She jumped.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Perfect, look for Troye."  
Alfie nodded returning his eyes to the window, he saw a crowd huddled in the alleyway he recognized Zayn standing by the wall staring at something he couldn't quite see, "Zo, slow down."

She pressed the break, and bounded to the alley where she saw Harry, Louis and Zayn (she shivered thinking of the previous night) Tyler was there too surrounded a body. She didn't want to look it was apparent who it was.

"It 's him, Zo..."Alfie said beside her suddenly.

"No it's not."

"Zoe." She moved closer peering over heads and hunched shoulders, "Troye!"


	39. Chapter 39

Zoe waited for Troye to rub the red off his face and say 'gotcha' or for that stupid smile to crack his lips. He remained ghostly still, sprawled out under Harry, Louis and his so called rescuer. What sort of weird joke was this? She looked over to Alfie eyes glistening with unshed tears, she waited for him to pinch her then she'd wake up in her bed sweating. His eyes remained fixated on the ground and suddenly it was all real.  
"Alfie."  
He pulled Zoe closer hoping to shield her from it all, she burried her head in his chest wanting it to turn into a dream, for her fears to melt into Alfie's t-shirt.  
"What the hell happened?" Alfie yelled. Everyone looked down busying themselves with zippers and buttons,"Did you call the police yet!"  
"Yeah, like two seconds ago," said Harry with that offhand tone.  
Alfie sighed, it wasn't everyday you came across an unconscious body what was he supposed to do? He looked down at Zoe with the mascara running down her cheeks, "Zoe." He whispered.  
She squeezed his shirt in her hands not wanting to let go it, she wanted to hold on forever, to keep him at her side. So she wouldn't have to turn around and see the bloody mess of one of her best friends.  
That's when they heard the sirens shrieking, Harry stood pulling up Louis they backed into Zayn watching as the truck slowed as people gave a quick glance down the alley and kept walking like they hadn't seen anything as Troye was lifted onto a stretcher and pushed into the back of the abulance. Then just like that he was gone, and it was just the six of them standing in a daze. Until Zayn spoke finally,"Now what?"  
Alfie fought the overwhelming urge to grab a chair and smash it over Zayn's head, instead he gave Zoe one last squeeze and said quietly,"We gotta be there for him."  
She nodded walking slowly back to the car with it's engine still running.  
"...Tyler..."  
He looked over to Alfie with sorrowful eyes then back at the ground whispering,"Sorry."  
"Aren't you gonna come with us?"  
Tyler almost let his smile through before nodding and following after Zoe.  
Alfie stared at Zayn, Harry and Louis for a while waiting for them to say something, a simple 'sorry' it felt like an eternity before he turned away.  
"Alfred," Zayn yelled almost in desparation,"I didn't mean to hurt him...I really like Troye."  
"Tyler wasn't afraid to hold his hand, Tyler apologized knowing full well he did nothing wrong, Tyler didn't let him get stabbed in the arm with a cigarette." He turned finally to face them,"You don't care about Troye...I can't even believe you'd say that" he started back for the car eager to leave the situation.  
"How do you know how I feel? How do you know I don't feel bad about what happened to him."  
"Because you don't do that to people you care about...I bet you don't even know Troye-"  
"What if that's just the way I am" Zayn posed it as more of a threat than a question.  
But Alfie wasn't backing down,"You don't get it! That's all anyone ever showed him was how much they 'cared' about him with their hands, his whole life people have used him, he's felt like crap...you think beating him up shows you care! You're just like all the other assholes who use him, who only take and take and I'm sick of watching him suffer the consequences of people who THINK they care about him!" He wanted Zayn to feel sorry to look down sheepishly and think of how dumb he was but...  
"You think Troye's the only one who's had it tough! You think I'm just the run of the mill bully, that's the way people taught me to care hurting people is just the way I learned to show how I feel! You can't say I don't know what it's like to be him, you can't say I don't in the tinniest bit know Troye."  
Alfie needed to get to Troye, to squeeze his hand and whisper reassurances he didn't owe Zayn another word."You're so damn dense." He walked back to the car ignoring Zayn's shouts leaving all his anger behind, this was about Troye.  
No one said a word but Alfie knew he'd gained a new respect, Zoe gave him a quick peck on the cheek before Tyler sped off. He wanted to smile and thrust a fist into the air but he kept his focus on Troye thinking of that watery smile and those pale blue eyes, how much he wanted to see them again.  
................................

The three of them sat in the waiting area surronded by crying kids, people holding their stomachs and the overall smell of impending doom. Alfie and Zoe played a strange back and forth game of hand squeezing silently saying 'I'm here' while Tyler nibbled on his nail. They hadn't even noticed Marcus standing outside the door pacing.


	40. Chapter 40

Marcus saw Zoe with her head on Alfie's shoulder, her fingers interlaced with his. He wanted to feel something, anger, sadness, jealousy but he couldn't. Not even close. Zoe was the first girl he'd ever felt something for, something deeper than sex, Alfie was his best friend, the person he'd share anything with. There they were hand in hand being closer than he'd ever been to either one of them, yet he only felt happy for them. What did that mean?

"Marcus!" It was beginning to annoy him how many times he had to hear that same voice in one weekend.

"What Zayn?" He turned slowly with a look so cold it could freeze.

"I'm hoping honesty will save me from a black eye so I'll just say it...I'm the one who put him here...Troye." Zayn looked past him at Zoe and Alfie his heart broke slightly. He'd ruined two things in one day.

Marcus didn't fight the urge to make Zayn hurt this time, he wasn't holding back. Before Zayn had time to start another sentence Marcus' fist was already connected with his front teeth. "What is it with you?!"

"I guess I deserved that."

"Damn straight!"

"What do you want from me? I tell you the blunt truth and you're still looking at me like I'm the devil." Zayn pushed to his feet spitting a mouthful of blood on the pavement without batting an eye.

Marcus didn't have anything to say. Not a thought in his head. He wanted Zayn to say I'm sorry or say why he did it. Then again it didn't really matter. He was just angry, at Zayn, Alfie, Zoe, Troye...himself. "I don't know." He sunk to the ground resting his head against the building. Zayn sat beside him, they both let out a sigh. "My family's messed up."

"Join the club."

"I do like Troye and that's just my shit way of showing it, I mean my mom would just wail on my older sister all the while saying 'i only do it 'cause I care' or some random guy would be in her room and she'd be screaming her head off while they're saying 'I love you'. The line between violence and love is kinda blurred in my book and I...like hurting people...it makes me feel strong."

"I'm not gonna feel bad for you." But he already did, the guy who'd beaten his friend into a hospital bed, he felt sorry that Zayn had such a crap life, that as Marcus had imagined it wasn't sunshine and daisies being Zayn, he 'd misjudged him by a mile.

"Doesn't matter, I just needed someone to hear it. What's got you out here looking so pathetic?"

"Why should I say anything to you?"

"I'm not holding your arm behind your back, if you don't want to answer...don't."

They sighed again, "I felt guilty...I've been blaming Troye in weird way for what happened to a friend. Now it feels like that's having an actual affect on our friendship...or maybe it already has and I just haven't noticed." Marcus said.

"Sam?"

"How'd you know?"

"Don't worry about it." Zayn's easy attitude usually made Marcus want to kill him but then it felt strangely calming.And with that, he was ready to face Zoe's look of disappointment, Alfie's...Tyler's. With another sigh he was standing looking down at Zayn.

"I think I'll wait out here." Zayn said. Marcus stopped fighting the feeling and just went for it, a hug...and Zayn hugged back briefly. Just like that they'd made their peace.


	41. Chapter 41

Liam couldn't pay attention to the streamers and the nail gun he could only watch Joe fool around with screws and a hammer, but he barely felt bad who wouldn't stare, Joe was something to look at with a screw wedged between his teeth muscles flexing. Liam was so busy admiring, he barely noticed the nail gun on his finger and for a secoond he didn't feel the nails puncturing his skin...but only a second.

"OW!" He screamed feeling the blood trickle down his hand, "Sugar, sugar, sugar!"

Joe wasn't waiting a second before coming to the rescue, "Woah." He was not a doctor, he fainted at the sight of blood. "Josh!"

The dark haired stud jumped from the parade platform landing on the hardwood with a thud,"Yeah?" His eyes fell upon Liam with his finger still dripping red on the floor."Yikes, did you pick the nails out?"

Liam shook his head eyes widdening,"What if it gets infected? I'm freaking out!"

Josh grabbed hold of Liam's cheeks,"Shape up man! Joe pull out the nails."

"M-me! No, no, not happening." Joe stuttered.

"Yeah it is."He whispered something Liam couldn't quite hear, Joe's face flashed red a second before he breathed out a long sigh.

"This is gonna hurt."

Liam squeezed his eyes shut...yet he felt nothing. "Did you pull it?"

"C'mon Joe."Josh said with a wink so small Liam almost missed it. " 3...2...2 and a half-"

"Joe."

"1."

For a minute it was perfectly quiet....then."Fuck!"

.............................................

"You alright mate?" Liam asked.  
"Huh?" Joe slurred wondering why Liam suddenly sprouted a horn.  
"C'mon." Liam looped an arm around Joe pulling him up.  
They were still in the gym only it was empty and the gigantic platform was gone left in it's place were back packs and lunch bags.  
"Where'd everybody go?" Joe rubbed at his eyes looking at the desolate area.  
"They went to get more decorations, party stuff."  
"Oh." He was alone with Liam for the third time in the last week there must have been some divine god pushing them together.

"So..." and it was definitly working. They sat on the stage apron sharing a tube of pringles. Joe in his world of 'What should I say'. Liam just enjoyed being in his company their arms pressed together that little touch was enough to make Liam feel comfortable it was almost perfect it'd be even better if Joe was under his arm but he'd take what he could get.

"What happened with your finger?" asked Joe suddenly.

Liam held up the bandaged hand,"Josh got the first aid kit."

"Great..."

"You don't always have to talk...silence is nice."

"I know but...it feels awkward."

"You're cute." Liam put an arm around Joe moving him closer, rendering him silent.

Joe's head was swimming, this was a sure sign of romantic intrest he was practically in Liam's lap, he couldn't ruin the moment with talking but he had to know. What did this mean? 'We're best friends so how about I sit you in my lap and lean on your shoulder', they'd only started talking a few days ago. Their friendship wasn't at this point yet, but maybe Liam was like the quiet kid watching from afar and now that he had his chance he was going to make Joe his. Either that or Joe really needed to get over himself. So he changed the subject.

"So about that girl that landed you the hospital." To lighten the mood of course.

"...she was my ex...she was just angry I went homo after her, I guess I could understand." He said looking down at Joe's hand milimeters from his.

"But she ruined your reputation."

"She was heart broken it's my fault anyway I could not be attracted to guys."

"It's not something you can help."

"Yes it is...if I really wanted to I could stop. But I already came out to anybody that mattered, there's no going back, besides I really like somebody."

"Who?"

"...isn't it obvious...I like you Joe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 parts left


	42. Chapter 42

Before long a doctor with a stethescope around his neck and graying blonde hair came down the hallway of death and life stopping infront of Tyler, Alfie and Zoe with a grim face. Alfie gripped Zoe tighter squeezing her hand as Tyler started on his seventh nail. The four of them shared looks for what felt like an eternity before Zoe said,  
"Well what is it!"  
"Is there anybody I could talk to alone...family...guardian." He looked through the three of them wondering if he should continue.  
"His parents are crack addicts his sister got adopted his older brother needed time for himself and the other got lost in the system, we're the only family he's got."Zoe said on the edge of her seat, if there was any bad news she wanted it straight.  
Alfie stared at Zoe for a while wondering what had gotten into her. But he agreed they were the closest Troye ever would have to family.  
"We've decided to keep him a while longer due to the state of his physical health."  
"So he's not dead?" asked Tyler with wide eyes.  
"Well no-"  
That's all they needed to hear before Zoe turned to Alfie giving him the tightest hug her thin arms would allow and with the same intensity she gave Tyler a squeeze. "Is he gonna be okay? Can we see him?" asked Alfie excitedly.  
"Not just yet, we're doing a few tests-" he was really getting tired of the interruption.  
"Tests?! Why? He's fine, right! Just patch him up and give him back we'll be done." Zoe said, fear filling her eyes again.  
"During the inspection we found a few things we'd like to look further into. When we're done you can see him."  
"Then we take him home?" Alfie asked.  
"Depending on the test result...possibly no."  
Zoe started breathing rapidly speaking so fast it was hard to understand half of what she was saying,"Troye doesn't like it when people touch him. He doesn't like doctors or tests. What do mean inspection? What kinda tests are you taking?" her words slowed finally to a much more audible speed. "Why can't we just take him home?" Zoe finished, voice weak.

"It won't be much longer before you can see him." The doctor started to turn, but not before Alfie said,

"What did you see that's making you keep him." He whispered it so low he barely heard himself say it.

"...in all my years as a man of medicine, I have never seen a person so torn up inside." and with that he was walking away, back into the hallway fading from view.

"I want to hear Troye start talking about how stupid doctors are...I wanna hear him and Joe complaining about check-ups together." Zoe leaned on Alfie's shoulder, one arm around him the other tethered Tyler to her side. "I just want to hear his voice."

That's when Marcus walked in, he didn't say anything or even crack a smile he just sat beside Alfie playing his own game of thumb war. Alfie felt the hair on his arm rise at the new arrival and somehow he knew who it was. Tyler was to busy chewing off his last fingenail to pay much attention and somehow Zoe had fallen asleep or into some strange limbo.

"You walked?"

"Sorta."

They didn't say much else but there wasn't a need to, Alfie understood all Marcus felt in that simple word. That was just the way their friendship worked. But then Marcus did something Alfie never thought he'd do.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

He said sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did steal the end part from supernatural.  
> There is no possible way I can cram all this into four 'chapters' so it will either end up having a part two or a 300 hundred chapter story


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash back chapter

Laurel never wanted a boy, boys meant dead beats and holes in her walls. Boys bought girls back and didn't wrap it up, they lived life without responsibilities or fears...or maybe...she was having a mini Shaun Mellet. But somehow seeing her baby boy she couldn't help but see an innocent soul, a fresh start to a life that had been flushed down a drain a long time ago. She thought Troye was a new beginning.  
He simply started a new ending.  
Laurel never expected Shaun to actually be apart of Troye's life, Shaun was still a child she couldn't trust him to take care himself let alone a baby-their baby. But somehow with his smooth ways and honey voice he was sleeping beside her again smelling of something she faintly remembered but couldn't quite name. She thought Shaun was magical, the sunshine to her boring, dreary world.  
They met in a Pizza Hut parking lot, it sounds just as romantic as it was. Laurel was throwing up anchovie pizza while Shaun held her hair, he had some wierd rule about never puking alone. Laurel was supposed to be a nice girl from austrailia but that got old real quick and Shaun had a reputation...a bad one. That day, she started down a slippery slope that started with an E.  
Ecstasy.  
Sometimes it was in the form of pills, syrup, powder other times she could hardly see the tiny flecks of it in her drinks. That's when the S came in.  
Steele.  
Laurel drank whatever Shaun gave her, whether it tasted like piss or burned her throat. She trusted him...he took advantage of that.  
She had her first son at 18, Shaun was no where to be found. And a few years after that Shaun talked his way back in, she had Troye...Shaun left.  
On Steele's fifth birthday Shaun was back with a red bicycle and a beard. How could she turn that down.  
The end was finally starting.  
The first time it happened Laurel heard everything. A lightning storm was passing by late that night startling Steele out of his dreams and into her bed. She was busy with Sage in the rocker Tyde in the crib but she heard Troye screaming, she heard Shaun grunting and the next morning she saw the blood in Troye's sheets but she was just, so...damn...tired.  
Troye was awake for every moment of it as his father's visits started to become frequent, as that slight hope that things would get better wasted away...just...like...Troye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing another story and got completely side tracked, it's okay to cyber smack me


	44. Chapter 44

"Troye!"  
Lights, voices, hands, movement, gasps, tortured sobs. What's going on?  
Troye slips in and out of consciousness, sometimes he's on a bed under the watchful eyes of someone he doesn't know other times he's standing on the edge of a cliff. In one world he's safe, the other he's scared and alone. Again, what's going on?  
"I'm Zoe." Big blue eyes, hair so long it brushes her thigh when she leans forward. If only he found that attractive,"You're Troye?" she phrased it as a question, he didn't bother answering, she'd probably just ask him to do her homework or make fun of his weight, "Are you gonna say anything?" Troye shrugged looking down into his notebook, quadratic equations was more interesting to him than more 'socializing'.  
They were in the cafeteria, filled with hormone crazed teenagers and crabby old women, he'd seen Zoe before at the popular's table. She usually hung on Harry Styles like a tablecloth to a table though more recently he'd seen her hanging around with Marcus Butler. It was nice to put a name to the face.  
"Where's your lunch?" she asked making her eyes go big.  
He shrugged.  
Though really it was a punishment, he'd actually let himself believe Shaun had changed...stupid.  
Zoe passed over an apple,"So in french today Mr.Bartoli who's italian by the way was going on and on about the french revolution..." the rest of the lunch period Zoe spent talking about french and english and physics she didn't even look at the apple, Troye hadn't moved at all,"...this was a great chat, see ya tomorrow."  
He doubted she'd even recognize him tomorrow.  
Troye was pulled from his memories into reality for a brief moment as he's being wheeled into another room...'this must be a hospitol' he thought as he was whisked into another point in his life-this one significantly worse.


	45. Chapter 45

Joe was never really the relationship type, it wasn't like he's afraid of commitment or anything thing like that. He was just small, what girl would wanna go out with a guy she could pick up. Anytime he worked up the courage to say anything they'd laugh or squeeze his arm talking about how they could break him or compared him to Troye Mellet that 'weirdo' nobody ever talked to. Then he met Liam who hadn't made one snarky comment about his size-didn't even seem to notice and for some reason it didn't matter if he was a boy or girl...he made Joe happy.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Liam asked.  
They layed on their backs staring at the ceiling with it's watermarks and peeling paint, Liam kept his arm anchored to Joe's side squeezing every now and again at a tiny bit of fat above his hip bones.  
"...no, girls don't really like me." Joe said hiding his face in the crook of his elbow.  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah, is it that hard to believe?"  
Liam pushed down Joe's arm to see the red spreading across his face,"You're really cute."  
"The problem is I'm the size of a 12 year old. Either way it doesn't matter anymore."  
"Why?"  
"I have you."  
No romantic comedy in the world could compare to the cuteness of that moment, it was like a scene from the notebook times a billion. Then Liam leaned in close enough that Joe felt their noses touch and it was like one of those stupid dreams from when you were a kid coming true...or at least until they heard...  
"Awwww!" Josh stood at the door with one of those knowing looks while the girls in the group crowded around him wishing they were in Joe's place.  
"Guess we're public now." Liam said unmoving from his position infront of Joe.  
"So...we're boyfriends now?"  
Liam nodded ready to close the distance between their faces.  
Joe held up a hand,"Hold that thought." He jumped off the stage running to Josh at the door. He threw his arms around Josh's neck squeezing tightly. "Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"In less than an hour you've given me relationship advice, taken someones pain away and become a person I wanna call my friend. I have a lot to thank you for."  
"You're welcome."  
"And I hope one day you find somebody like Niall again."  
"I did...he was in love with someone else."  
Joe stepped back his eyebrows raised in question.  
"Go idiot, you got somebody waiting." Josh pushed him back to Liam still leaning back on his hands.  
"So, I've never actually kissed anybody before which means this'll be my first kiss so I'm sorry if I'm bad and-"  
"Shut-up" Liam pulled him in pressing their lips together in an air tight seal.  
Definitly better than the notebook.


	46. Chapter 46

Caspar felt like some strange medicine was stuck in his throat, he couldn't spit enough times to get the taste of chemicals and dust out of his mouth. He had angry red marks formed on his cheeks from his bracelets and slobber soaking into his skin. It took him a minute to figure out where he was, home, america, south africa, england...a jail cell.... He shot up momentarily blinded by the blood flowing from his head. Jim was laid across the floor, John using his stomach as a pillow, the Harries twins were crammed back to back on their bed snoring.  
"...Jim...Jim..." Caspar shook Jim's leg willing him into the waking world.  
And after a second Jim stretched out groggily,"...why am I in a prison cell?"  
"...you threw a girls bike in the road." "Oh....oh," he breathed out.

"Isn't there a detaining law, we get the first 24 hours then they need a warrant right."

"My brain is mush right now, ask Officer Dawson."

Caspar started to ask then didn't as he saw the familiar lump missing from his seat replaced by a skinny guy who couldn't be older than 20 . "Excuse me, where's officer Dawson?"

He hand light brown hair partially hidden under a red baseball cap, black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt printed on the font was the silouhette of a stripper...this wasn't a cop. "Who?"

"Fat guy, reddish hair, bad facial hair, acne."

"Oh!" He said leaning further back in his chair. "That's Shane, I'm Kian." He pushed on the cell gate a while before it caved inwards. Caspar rushed out leaving a confused Kian and tired voices asking 'what'.

Jim followed after him stretching like he'd been cramped in fetal position for years. "Where'd the fat guy go?" Finn asked as Kian pushed his gate in right along with Joey's.

"...this isn't a real jailhouse...you guys just got pranked, bad." "Huh?" asked Jack. "Shane's a crazy motherf-er, you guys didn't even do anything illegal...did you?" asked Kian with one of those sexy half smiles hardwired into the male mind.

Everyone but Caspar gazed at their feet, eyes looking everyone but at Kian.

"No!" Caspar yelled.

"Love the enthusiasm." said Kian picking up his phone, he shook his head one more time before settling back in his chair,"You can leave."

Caspar started to argue instead he hopped on Jack's back,"Take me home."

Jack was puzzled for a second then with a shrug he started walking,"Finny."

"Two seconds." He returned with a slip of paper Kian scribbled his number on.

"Really," asked Jack.

"He was cute." The three of them nodded in agreement.

Caspar had a lot of questions like, how did he get fooled and Jim and John...how did they even get to the warehouse without noticing, how did Shane get the police car? He was just to damn tired to care. ................................................................................................................................ Jack migrated to the basement with a bowl of popcorn and cherry soda, Finn clanged around in the kitchen and Caspar snuggled into Jack's sheets, he was almost half asleep when he felt Finn move in beside him.

"You asked for another guys number...why should I trust you." asked Caspar.

"Because you love me." Finn said.

They engaged in a bit of mature activity somewhere in between that and giggles they heard Jack yell "Really in my bed!" before returning into the land of sleep.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost four chapters, this is the byproduct of lazyness

Zoe remained lost in her thoughts, besides Troye and people who won't just do their jobs there was Marcus to worry about. She kept trying to push him into the back of her head but every few seconds she'd open her eyes and see him sitting beside Alfie setting off a new chain of thoughts.  
I like Alfie.  
Troye's in the hospitol.  
I like Marcus...sorta.  
She had to admit there wasn't much between the two of them but hot kisses and familiarity. Alfie was way too young and he seemed to be one of Joe's best friends and Marcus'...that went against so many codes it was unmeasurable. But then there were her own feelings to think about, she felt like she might float off the seat the longer she sat next to Alfie and Marcus made her stomach do flips. She needed Troye to shake her until all her feelings made sense...but of course he was unconscious. Zoe felt guilty for mentioning anything about sexuality, it honestly didn't matter to her whether he kissed guys or girls, he was more than just the gender of the person he took to his bedroom he was her best friend. She wanted Louise to snap back into her old self so they could talk about it, so life wouldn't feel so empty.  
She felt alone, like everyone had too many problems to even start to think about her which she understood but no one ever stopped to think that just because Zoe had two parents, a family, a place to call home, a virginity she had control over that didn't mean that some days she didn't feel like she was sinking. Being around her friends made her feel like she was some unreachable standard everyone wanted to be and it sucked.  
There were too many things swirling around in her head, she leaned on Tyler to stop the spinning.  
"Do you ever get tired of having friends with so many things going on inside of them." Tyler asked picking off Zoe's nail polish as he had no more nails to bite.  
"...no...it helps you feel grateful for what you get." She pulled her knees up making herself shrink into the chair.  
Tyler moved in closer to her,"...what about you...you can't always be somebody's rock, look where that got Troye."  
"As long as I have Troye, I've got a rock and as long as Troye's got me he has one too."  
"I'd like something like that."  
"Troye's friends are his family, you've got somebody Tyler. Besides...you got me, Marcus and Alfie now, don't ever feel alone." "If I cry...would you mind if I use your shirt." "Only if I can use yours." That's when the Doctor came back with a face mixed between horror and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to improve my writing, any suggestions


	48. Chapter 48

Troye felt the batman sheets he owned as a thirteen year old, the coarse fabric he sometimes switched with Sage's supergirl sheet. It felt like he was covered in a layer of plastic, everything he touched felt artificial and not really there. He heard the door creak open though, loud and clear. Steele tip toed out to the hallway as Shaun closed the door behind him. Troye felt beeds of sweat forming on his forehead even though it was winter and the thermostat was broken. Shaun moved in beside him searching for the hole in Troye's boxers.

"Dad." Troye whispered as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Troye."

"I don't wanna...do anything."

"Remember what I said?"

Troye nodded but continued trying to wiggle away from Shaun,"Yeah but I don't like this."

"I thought it felt good."

Troye's face flashed pink a second before turning full on red,"...sometimes, but not anymore."

Shaun pulled Troye back to him squeezing tight on his arms, he breathed into Troye's face, breath smelling of a cigarrette factory," I said mom won't love you anymore, she won't care, she'll hate you and kick you out on the street."

"How do you know, you don't even love my mom." He received a hard smack across the face, leaving a red scratch from Shaun's ring. But Troye refused to back down,"I'll scream, she'll hear you."

Shaun twisted Troye's arm so that his elbows were turned completely inward,"I thought you liked swimming Troye."

He whimpered feeling an onset of tears start their tracks down his face,"...you won't do it."

Shaun, without much difficulty snapped Troye's arm soliciting a blood curdling howl the neighbors probably heard. For some reason Laurel wasn't running into the room, busting open the door. She was probably passed out, from god knows what. The only sound was tiny feet beating the floor and a shrill 'shh' from Steele across the hall. Troye cried so hard his head started beating, not only because of the pain spreading from his arm but because his dad was right, Laurel didn't care...nobody cared. Troye felt weak, like he was a useless toy. "What did I say."

His arm was bleeding and wetting the sheets with a dark crimson,"...you...were, right." Troye could hardly breathe or see it felt like the whole world shrunk into his room.

"So shut the hell up next time," and just because he knew no one would care Shaun squeezed Troye's arm earning another scream that had Steele running in followed by Sage and Tyde. "He fell." Shaun pushed through the three of them leaving Troye cowering in pain filled haze.

Steele rushed over listening to Troye breathe shakily,"On a scale of one to ten how bad is it." Troye tried moving his other arm but that caused a burning sensation in his lungs he shivered clamping his eyes shut. "Sage hold ten fingers." Steele fixed her hand so every finger stood,"This right."

Troye didn't need to breathe for Steele to get it, this was definitly a ten.

"Gosh, we gotta tell mom." Sage started back to the door.

"Don't do that!" Steele catiouned,"Go put something on and meet me downstairs." Sage rushed out pulling a wordless Tyde along behind her. "This is gonna hurt okay?" Steele put Troye on his back waiting for the scream that was replaced by a dull whimper he carried him to the closet where he then shuffled into his shoes and grabbed a jacket.

On their way to the front door Steele passed Shaun standing in living room door frame. They didn't speak or look at eachother to be honest Steele was afraid that if he even thought about looking up that'd mean worse for Troye.

He met Sage and Tyde right at the door, Sage in a pink raincoat and boots, Tyde in an oversized hoodie and racecar slippers,"It's gonna be alright Troye, Steele's gonna take care of you." Tyde whispered almost unsure of himself. ...........................................................................................................................Troye wanted the dream to continue since he news it only got better but the feeling of eyes on his back was more pressuring than anything else and he pushed himself into the world to find his shirt missing and a small square room with two other people, he started shaking and didn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to improve my writing any suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically them set in a modern world ages have been changed


End file.
